Fructuoso Accidente
by AquaHonda
Summary: AU Kiku, enterándose de la muerte de su hermano por vía telefónica, es atropellado por un inglés que, sin quererlo, se enamora perdidamente de él. Asakiku y otras parejas.
1. El día del accidente Ver Kiku

Konichiwa! ·w· Antes de nada quiero decir que este es mi primer fic y es sobre mi OTP Asakiku 3 así que espero que os divirtáis mucho y que os guste la historia ^^ Y no os olvideis de poner reviews .

**Aclaraciones:**

**Kkaeeo: **Despierta (en coreano)

**Nihao:** Hola (en chino)

Personajes:

Yong: Corea del Sur

Mei: Taiwán

Xiao_:_ Hong Kong

Heracles: Grecia

Adnan: Turquía

Solo queda decir que Hetalia no es mío ·_· sino del asombroso Himaruya-sama *reverencia*

* * *

_Abrí los ojos pero no tardé en entrecerrarlos por causa de la luz que llegaba de la ventana, ya que su intensidad era demasiada para mis ojos recién abiertos. Al principio miraba a los lados sin recordar nada. Era una pequeña habitación de hospital. Intenté recordar quien era y que hacía allí y, poco a poco conseguí recordar las escenas de ese y otros días, pero, mientras recordaba, segundo tras segundo, se me llenaban de lágrimas los ojos y de tristeza el corazón._

* * *

Era un día normal. Me había despertado y decidí ir a la cocina, ya acicalado y vestido, a prepararle el desayuno a mi hermano, Yong. Preparé café y unas tostadas untadas con mantequilla ya que él tendría que marcharse a trabajar en unos instantes. Aún teniendo 23 años, Yong ya llevaba 5 de ellos trabajando para sostenernos. Mis padres habían muerto por enfermedad y, un mes después, mi hermano terminó preparatoria y decidió ponerse a trabajar.

Mientras tanto, yo seguí estudiando y entré en la universidad de Tokio para graduarme en historia mundial. Siempre me ha gustado la historia y desde temprana edad adoraba todo lo relacionado con ella. Guerras, monumentos, revoluciones… todo era maravilloso desde mis ojos. Todas aquellas personas que trabajaban en grandiosos monumentos y luchaban en guerras y revoluciones interminables. Todas aquellas personas que, directa o indirectamente, habían hecho de nuestro un mundo mejor y más fácil de vivir gracias a avances en medicina y tecnología.

Cualquier país era merecedor de grandes privilegios y alabanzas pero, para mí, el que realmente se las merecía era Gran Bretaña, también llamado comúnmente Inglaterra. Desde siempre fue un gran y poderoso país pero, en la época Victoriana, resplandeció como ninguna otra hegemonía que haya existido. Y, esa majestuosa hegemonía había hecho una alianza con mi país, la alianza anglo-japonesa, el 30 de enero de 1902. En ese momento teníamos a alguien en quien confiar, teníamos a una gran potencia como compañeros, como hermanos. Pero, el 17 de agosto de 1923, dejó de ser valido y ambos países lucharon como enemigos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial; pero, ¿realmente querían luchar contra Inglaterra? ¿Por qué tuvieron que elegir el bando opuesto? ¿Para expander el territorio japonés? ¿Por qué no quedaron neutrales? ¿Por qué…?

-¡Kiku-chan Kkaeeo !-gritó mi hermano- Vuelve a la Tierra y deja tu mundo de "animelandia" un momento, que tu hermanito te tiene que decir una cosita.

-¡No estaba en mi mundo de "animelandia", sino repasando para el examen que tengo hoy! - quise añadirle un "idiota" pero mi hermano me miraba como si no se tragase una palabra; obvio, era mentira- y además, no me llames "Kiku-chan", ¡Qué ya tengo 21 años!

-Pues aún sigues siendo muy bajito, Kiku-chan -dijo, rematándolo con una risita.

Era cierto, desde secundaria no había crecido ni un mísero centímetro y seguía con 1'65 m desde aquella. A veces deseaba ser más alto para que, así, mi hermano me dejase de llamar así; aunque sabía que no se callaría nunca.

-E-eso no tiene nada que ver…-espeté, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas- ¿de que me querías hablar?

-¡Aah, es verdad!- recordó mi hermano golpeando su mano cerrada con la otra abierta- ¿Te acuerdas de que querías un trabajo para ayudarme a pagar la comida y todas esas historias?

-Si, aún me acuerdo, aunque hace más de dos años que te lo he pedido.-dije, haciendo que mi hermano se diera un pequeño golpe en la cabeza mientras me chequeaba la lengua y cerraba un ojo.

Después de la muerte de la muerte de mis padres, Yong había estado trabajando de sol a sol para que no nos sobrara nada. Y yo, aunque tenía una beca de estudios, no llegaba a cubrir todos los gastos de la universidad, por lo que quería un trabajo para que mi hermano no tuviera que trabajar tanto. Aún así, no había tenido mucha suerte ya que, o bien querían a una persona de más edad y con experiencia, o no podía compaginar el trabajo con la universidad.

-Pues he encontrado un trabajo que te irá de perlas -dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa resplandeciente en la cara.

-¿En serio? ¿Y como lo has encontrado?

-Tengo mis contactos- bufó con superioridad, seguramente se lo contó alguien del trabajo- En fin, están buscando un ayudante para una tienda griega, y pensé que tu serías el mejor candidato ya que sabes esas cosas de Zeus, Thor, Júpiter y esas historias.

-Para tu información, de los que has dicho, solo Zeus es griego. Júpiter era el dios del cielo para los romanos, y lo habían sacado de Zeus. Mientras tanto Thor era el dios nórdico del trueno y…

-Vale, vale.-exclamó mi hermano- Así nunca encontrarás novia y, además, ya es hora de que me marche- dijo, mirando hacia el reloj- Aquí tienes la tarjeta para pasarte por ahí si quieres, ¡chao!- gritó, despidiéndose después de darme un beso en la mejilla.

Me dispuse a prepara todo para ir a la universidad ya que, aunque faltara poco más de una hora, tenía que ir andando y la distancia era considerable. Pero, antes de disponerme a salir, le dí un vistazo a la tarjeta. "Tienda Griega. Consiga todo lo que necesite sobre nosotros", seguidos de un teléfono y una dirección. Desde mi punto de vista, la frase del principio no conseguía enganchar a los clientes por lo que, si conseguía el trabajo, intentaría a cambiarlo por algo más carismático como: "Aquí tenéis la tienda helena, la cual abarca desde Esparta a Atenas", o algo por el estilo. Metí la tarjeta en el bolsillo del pantalón y me dispuse a ir a la universidad.

* * *

Cuando llegué me encontré con Mei y Xiao. Me estaban esperando en la entrada, como el primer día de clase. Eran buenos amigos, aunque ninguno daba la misma carrera que yo, ya que Mei estudiaba ciencias políticas y Xiao medicina, pero en ocasiones coincidimos en alguna clase.

-Nihao, Kiku!- me saludó Mei- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien -respondí- ¿Y vosotros?

-También bien - contestó Xiao con su tono de dejadez particular.

-¡Genial! - exclamó la castaña con una gran sonrisa- Por cierto, aún no me habéis dicho nada. ¿Estáis ciegos o qué?- preguntó con cara preocupada pero, a la vez, pícara y sonriente.

-¿De que nos tendríamos que dar cuenta? - respondimos al unísono.

-¿De que va a ser? ¡De mi peinado! - dijo, dando vueltas sobre sí misma- ¿No os gusta?

Xiao y yo la miramos de cabeza a pies. Era cierto, su larga melena había desaparecido dejando lugar a una corta mata de pelo y, sus flores rosas que siempre llevaba en su cabello fueron substituidas por unas pinzas azules en forma de estrella que combinaban con su vestido blanco con estampado de flores azules.

Pero, aunque se hubiese cortado el pelo, seguía intacto su extraño rulo, el cual llamaba poderosamente la atención.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, Mei-san - me disculpé- pero te queda muy bien el pelo corto.

-¿¡E-en serio!? - exclamó, un poco sonrojada, la pelicorta- ¿Y que piensas tú, Xiao?

-No importa si es corto o largo, tu pelo sigue siendo un estropajo usado con un estúpido rulo y un montón de accesorios inútiles.- contestó, indiferente, el hongkonés.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- estalló la taiwanesa.

Aún siendo los tres amigos, Mei y Xiao ya se conocían desde la infancia y, por tanto, sabían todo el uno del otro, lo cual casi los convertía en hermanos. Pero, aun conociéndose desde muy niños, su relación era muy tensa y había alguna que otra riña todos los días. A veces no llegaba a saber si eran amigos, enemigos o una pareja de novios…

Y, cuando estaba a punto de empezar la 3º Guerra Mundial, con el ojimarrón a punto de encender unos explosivos y su contrincante llevando ya su propio bate (al cual llevaba a todas partes, igual que el hongkonés sus explosivos) toco el timbre de comienzo de las clases y la pausa de la guerra.

* * *

Después de las clases me despedí de mis amigos, aunque con alguna que otra riña por parte de la pelicorta por no ir a dar una vuelta con ellos, y tomé rumbo a la tienda. No estaba demasiado lejos, no tuve ni que andar 100 metros para divisarla al otro lado de la calle.

Antes de entrar me acicalé un poco con la ayuda de un espejo que había en la tienda, me arreglé la corbata y entré.

La tienda no era muy amplia, había varias estanterías llenas de libros y otras antigüedades. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por la bandera griega, que se podía mirar desde cualquier parte. Y, vieras por donde vieras, encontrabas unos cuantos gatos andando, jugando o durmiendo.

Me dirigí a la caja, donde había un hombre con el pelo marrón que le llegaba hasta los hombros y con una doble hélice en su cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de gatos, pero parecía que dormía plácidamente.

-Ejem..-carraspeé, haciendo que se despertara.

-Oh, disculpe cliente-dijo, lentamente y un poco somnoliento- ¿Qué desea?

-Venía a por el trabajo señor…-empecé a decir, recordando que no sabía ni su nombre.

-Heracles, Heracles Karpusi.

-Kiku Honda, encantado- me presenté, estrechándole la mano.-"Hasta el dependiente es griego"- pensé

Y, después de hablar un rato y hacerme unas cuantas preguntas triviales sobre mi vida, cualidades para el trabajo y disponibilidad del mismo, decidió contratarme para ver como me desarrollaba. Pero, en el mismo instante en el que cogí el bolígrafo para firmar el contrato, llegó un hombre con una máscara blanca y una barba de tres días que, sin vacilar, se dirigió a mi con paso apresurado.

-Tú, ¿quieres trabajar? -dijo, señalándome con el dedo- si vienes a mi tienda cobrarás el doble; no, el triple incluso -ahora apuntaba a una tienda turca que había al otro lado de la calle- Así que, por favor, ven a mi tienda ¡te lo suplico!

-Es mi empleado, Adnan.- dijo el griego, con un deje de desprecio.

-Aún no ha firmado el contrato.- espetó el turco- así que aún está libre.

-No me importa, es mi empleado -declaró lentamente el ojiverde.

-No será el mío- exclamó el enmascarado.

-El mío.

* * *

Siguieron peleando hasta que, en un acuerdo que tomamos todos (aunque en realidad ellos solo asintieron mientras yo lo exponía ), en el cual decidiría que contrato tomar al día siguiente.

Volvía a casa, pensando todo lo que me había pasado. No una, sino dos personas querían que trabajase en su respectiva tienda, hasta tal punto de pelearse entre ellos y subirme el sueldo por las nubes. Pero, aun pensándolo un buen rato, seguía sin saber cual elegir, ya que, aun cayéndole bien el griego, después de la pequeña pelea que habían montado, había estado hablando con el turco, el cual también me resultó simpático.

El semáforo se puso rojo para los vehículos y verde para los peatones, por lo que me decidí a pasar cuando escuché sonar mi teléfono. Su melodía era reconocible, ya que, aun estando en Japón, a pocas personas se le ocurre poner el "Marisa Stole the Precious Thing" como tono de móvil, así que lo cogí y, sin siquiera verlo, conteste a la llamada mientras pasaba por el paso de peatones.

_Ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho._

-¿Es el señor Honda?- preguntó una voz desconocida.

-Sí. -respondí- ¿Quién es?

-Tengo malas noticias para usted- enunció, sin responder a mi pregunta.

"Será algún empleado de alguna de las tiendas para decirme que ya no me necesitan" pensé inconscientemente en ese momento. Me sorprendí, ya que los dueños de ambas habían insistido por que fuera su respectivo empleado.

_Ojalá hubiera sido eso._

_Ojalá, en ese preciso instante, se cortase la llamada._

_O que fuese sordo por unos instantes._

_Ojalá…_

Pero no fue así, el mensaje se escuchó alto y claro, llegando a mis oídos y a mi cerebro con una velocidad asombrosa.

-Lo siento mucho, pero su hermano Yong ha fallecido.

Cuando lo escuché, mis pupilas se ensancharon y piernas y brazos se quedaron petrificados.

Mi hermano, la única familia que me quedaba, había muerto. Me quedé absorto intentando asimilar todas las palabras y sentimientos que corrían por mi cuerpo, tan absorto que no mi fijé en un coche negro que se aproximaba peligrosamente.

Las luces me cegaron completamente los ojos, por lo no podía mirar más que el coche negro que se acercaba a mí. Después recibí un gran golpe, el cual me hizo perder el equilibrio y me tiró a la carretera.

Pero, antes de caer en las fauces de un gran sueño profundo, conseguí ver al hombre que me había atropellado. Parecía demasiado bueno como para haberlo hecho a propósito. Con su pelo rubio, sus ojos verde esmeralda y unas cejas exageradamente extensas y sobresalientes. Poco a poco empecé a cerrar los ojos, dejando me inconsciente en las manos de ese extraño.


	2. El día del accidente Ver Arthur

**Aclaraciones:**

**_Yúchǔn de yīngyǔ:_ **estúpido inglés en chino.

**_Fucking bitch, __bloody_**___** wanker, shit**: _insultos ingleses (jodida puta, gilipollas, mierda)

**_____khách hàng:_**cliente en vietnamita

**_______anh cả:_** hermano en vietnamita

**_What the fuck is this shit!?:_**_ ¡¿_Qué puta mierda es esta!? en inglés

**_Cass Fresh:_ **cerveza coreana

**_Ley de Murphy:_ **ley que dice" todo lo que quieras estará en el último lugar donde lo busques"

Personajes:

Yao Wang: China

Vy Wang: Vietnam

Hetalia no es mío ·-· sino del grandísimo Himaruya Hidekan-sama *3* (al altura del AWESOME PRUSIA)

* * *

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza para que, de algún modo, consiguiera olvidar lo sucedido. Estaba en la habitación del muchacho que, hacía apenas unas horas, había conocido desafortunadamente. No me había separado de él desde que lo había sostenido en mis brazos, viendo sus ojos solamente en un instante pero, en el cual, había conseguido que lo dejaran maravillado. _

_Sus ojos eran marrones y no muy fuera de lo normal, aunque tenían un aire un tanto apagados y distantes, como si fuera una persona fría y melancólica. Pero, esos mismos ojos, me habían hipnotizado y no me podría ir hasta que, de alguna forma los volviera a ver y supiera porque me atraían tanto. Me quedaría allí hasta que, tarde o temprano, abriera los ojos y ,además de quedarme embobado por ellos, conociese a la persona a la que le pertenecían y me disculpase por mi cometido, porque, ante todo, soy un caballero. _

_En ese momento me dio cuenta de que me sentía observado. Los ojos que había añorado me estaban contemplando fijamente, mientras salían lágrimas cristalinas de ellos como si de perlas se tratasen. _

_Por fin había vuelto a ver esos preciosos ojos fríos y penetrantes._

* * *

Era el penúltimo día que me quedaba en Japón. Había sido aconsejado por mis hermanos (aunque algún que otro lo había hecho para librarse de mí) ha que me tomara unos días libres y me marchara al extranjero para cambiar un poco de aires y descansar. Y había hecho una gran elección al elegir Japón para tal fin.

Ese pacífico país me había maravillado desde el día en que aterricé. Su cielo despejado, sus jardines llenos de cerezos en flor y los preciosos atardeceres habían hecho que todo mi cuerpo se relajase y me liberara de todo el peso que llevaba acumulado por mi trabajo, además de que el clima me había maravillado, ya que apenas había visto mucho más que los cambios de niebla a lluvia que sucedían en Londres, mi ciudad natal.

Después de unos días en ese paraíso termal, alejado de todas las preocupaciones, decidí instalarme un tiempo en Tokio para conocer mejor la "cultura" de ese país.

No había ni una sola calle donde no se anuncia alguna que otra caricatura niponesa a la que ellos mismos llamaban "anime", aunque, algún que otro, estaba demasiado OBSESIONADO con el tema.

Por favor, si hasta había personas disfrazadas de niñas pequeñas y mariconadas de esas, algunos llegando hasta llevar tal escaseza de ropa que cualquiera diría que les cojearían un catarro de un momento a otro.

Lo que ya no me disgustaba tanto eran aquellas que se vestían de "lolita" es decir, llevaba ropa de la época Victoriana británica. Y a mi, como profesor de historia, me fascinaba aquel siglo más que ningún otro ya que, en aquel entonces, un caballero era considerado como tal.

En mis primeros días en Tokio, había pasado por algún que otro "maid café" por la forma en la que trataban a sus clientes, la semejanza a su tierra natal y… Está bien, para que ocultarlo, me fascinaban lo bien que le quedaban los trajes a aquellas chiquillas, tratándole como si fuese su amo. Era un poco pervertido, ¿y qué? Todo el mundo lo era hoy en día, y su perversión no llegaba al de esa rana metrosexual que tanto le valían el número o el sexo para follar. Al menos yo sé que las personas tienen sentimientos y que, tarde o temprano, encontrarían a alguna persona que les comprendiera y les hiciese feliz.

Yo, aún a mis 25 años de edad, aún no había encontrado ese llamado "verdadero amor" aunque, obviamente, no era virgen ni mucho menos, ya que había tenido encuentros sexuales de todo tipo gracias a su caballeroso y sexy atractivo.

Pero, volviendo a lo de antes, era mi penúltimo día y, por consiguiente, quería traer algún que otro "recuerdo" para mis hermanitos y conocidos.

Para ello, alquilé un buen coche negro para poder moverme más libre y rápidamente por la ciudad.

El primer lugar a donde me dirigí fue a una librería que, para mi asombro, estaba llena de cómics que se leían al revés y muñequitos estúpidos de series de televisión.

Al no encontrar ninguna novela ni otro libro que no fuesen eses cómics, decidí preguntarle al dependiente de la tienda, el cual llevaba un ridículo mandil con una especie de Hello Kitty estampada en todas partes.

-Perdone, ¿podría decirme donde se encuentran las novelas policíacas, por favor?

-¿Y para que quiere eso, _Yúchǔn de yīngyǔ_?- me contestó malamente el tendero, el cual llevaba el nombre de "Yao Wang" en una parte de su uniforme.- ¿No sabe que todo lo que hay aquí está en japonés y no vas a entender una mierda-aru?

Ese comentario desactivo mi lado amigable y sonriente y activó el de los peores insultos y palabras malsonantes que existían en ese ancho mundo, para que ese maldito asiático se enterase de quien era Arthur Kirkland.

*música tenebrosa de fondo*

-¿¡Cómo te atreves, chino de mierda, de hablarle así a un cliente!? Recuerda que somos nosotros, los extranjeros, los que sostenemos vuestra puñetera economía y no creo que esa sea la forma que tendrías que tratarnos, _fucking bitch_.

-Pero también fuisteis vosotros los que destrozasteis este y otros países hasta rebajarnos a que tengamos que sobrevivir "gracias" a vuestra "ayuda"-aru . Además vosotros estáis aun peor que nosotros,por lo que no te conviene decir eso-aru. Así que deberías de quejarte menos e irte a tu puto país de una puñetera vez, opio de mierda-aru.

- No tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que hablas, _bloody wanker_.- respondí, haciendo que toda la rabia acumulada saliese como púas venenosas de mi boca- Fuisteis vosotros los que quisisteis estar así, fuisteis vosotros los que os unisteis a las putas guerras y escogísteis estar en el bando equivocado. Nos debéis mucho por estaros ayudando ahora, cuando, en realidad, no os lo merecíais lo más mínimo.

-Como te atreves-aru…

* * *

Después de esa "amigable" charla, seguidas de unas "cariñosas" patadas por parte del chino y unas "queridas" cachetadas por parte de mí; llegó otra dueña de la tienda, quien me pidió disculpas por lo sucedido y le echó la bronca a quien parecía ser su hermano.

-Lo siento mucho_, khách hàng_. Le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir. ¿No es así, _anh cả_?

-S-sí- respondió malhumoradamente el chino- P-Por favor, disculpe mi arrogancia-aru.

-Disculpas aceptadas.

-Muy bien- exclamó la vietnamita- y para compensar puede elegir cualquiera de los libros que hay aquí.

-Pero, Vy-chan, creo que…

-¡Cállate!- espetó la chica- Recuerda que es todo culpa tuya y de tu fobia a los occidentales.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, y esto va a tu cuenta, si no quieres que me chive, claro...

Mientras seguían la disputa familiar, me apresuré a coger el primer libro a mi alcance y marcharme de allí lo antes posible.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos como para que me perdieran de vista, revisé lo que me había llevado.

Se trataba de uno de esos cómics al revés tan populares en ese país; pero, como había dicho el chino, no podía entenderlo, ya que estaba en japonés.

Pero siempre quedaban las imágenes, pensé; y me decidí a abrir el libro por una página al azar.

Parecía que era una escena erótica, ya que aparecían dos cuerpos desnudos dándose besos y caricias el uno al otro.

-"¡Qué suerte he tenido!"- pesé, casi en voz alta- "Con lo que me gustan a mi estas…"

En ese momento se fijó que, el cuerpo debajo del hombre rubio, con el que se había empatizado, no era de una mujer cualquiera. Ni siquiera de una mujer.

-_What the fuck is this shit!?_- exclamé a los cuatro vientos, haciendo que un gran número de personas se dieran la vuelta para fijarse en mí.

Había visto muchas revistas pornográficas de todo tipo, pero eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso. ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer esta porquería? Y, peor aún ¿a quién se le ocurriría comprar esa mierda?

No es que tuviera nada en contra de los homosexuales, ya que era bi y pensaba que cada uno podía hacer lo que quisiese con su vida pero, ¿no era ir demasiado lejos poner esa pornografía gay al lado del mostrador haciendo que cualquiera pudiera comprarla?¿Acaso pensaba que todo el mundo era homo?

Yo, como buen inglés, habría puesto tales comics al fondo de la tienda y en algún rincón semi-escondido para que la cogiese quien quisiese ¿no veían que podía traumatizar a gente con el corazón tan frágil como el suyo?

Me dirigí lo más rápido posible al primer contenedor que encontré pero, cuando estuve a punto de tirarlo, desistí y metí el cómic en mi cartera.

-"N-no es que lo quiera."- pensé un poco sonrojado- "Seguramente en Londres podré venderlo a un buen precio. S-si e-eso haré…"

* * *

Seguí de tienda en tienda cogiendo souvenirs baratos para dárselo a sus hermanos, con una rata muerta para el escocés, y una misteriosa substancia pegajosa que , supuestamente, se comía, esa sería para la maldita rana si se lo intentara tirar; cuando, de repente empezaron a oírse rugidos desde el fondo de mi estómago.

Y no era para menos, el reloj ya daba las tres de la tarde y no había tomado más que el té habitual y unas tostadas por el desayuno.

Por consecuente, me dirigí al bar más cercano para tomar una cerveza (no podía tomar muchas, ya que pronto tendría que tomar su té de las cinco) y unos aperitivos harían saciar el hambre.

Pero, en cuanto el camarero llegó a traerme el pedido (después de una amigable charla con el sobre cuál cerveza tomaría, el cual eligí _Cass Fresh _por sugerencia del camarero), llegó un desconocido con un pasamontañas que le tapaba toda la cara y una pistola en la mano derecha.

-Manos arriba, esto es un atraco.- gritó mientras llegaban más gente, igualmente equipada.

El que parecía ser el cabecilla se dirigió al camarero que estaba a mi lado mientras los demás integrantes de la redada nos apuntaban con sus pistolas, haciendo que los otros clientes se atemorizara lanzando gritos sordos, ya que les había prohibido levantar la voz. Cuando estuvo apenas a 20 centímetros de la cara, le susurró:

-Lléname este saco de dinero. Y no se haga el tonto, que sabemos que éste es uno de los garitos más ricos de todo Tokyo.

En ese instante, el camarero se dirigió a la barra pero, cuando estaba al lado de la caja, pulsó lo que parecía un interruptor casi invisible para la vista, haciendo saltar todo tipo de alarmas y sonidos.

Algunos asaltantes estaban en el suelo por causa de los agudos pitidos que destrozaban sus oídos; otros estaban también tendidos en el suelo, pero a causa de los demás empleados que, de alguna u otra manera, habían conseguido tumbarlos en el suelo.

Solo quedaba el jefe en pie pero, para mi sorpresa, nadie parecía tener la mínima intención de retarle, ya que estaba empezando a reír como un psicópata hasta llegar a lo que parecía el límite de su voz.

Después, dirigiéndose al camarero, mientras le clavaba sus ojos ensangrentados por la ira y rabia que sentía, dijo:

-Lo has hecho muy bien, mi querido Im Yong Soon. Cuando lamento que esta sea la última vez que nos retamos.

Acto seguido, cargó su pistola y disparó contra él. La bala no le dio en el corazón, pero parecía que le había dado en algún órgano vital, por lo que cayó al suelo rápidamente.

-Y, después de este percance- dijo el asaltante, dirigiéndose a todos los demás- podemos seguir donde continu-

Lo que nunca se pudo imaginar ese cabrón era que había estado detrás de él todo el tiempo y que, en ese preciso instante, le hiciese una llave que había aprendido en mi duro trabajo para llegar a ser un verdadero caballero.

Después de inmovilizarlo con alguna par de llaves más, me dirigí al camarero herido para poder saber su estado.

No sabía mucho de medicina, pero me reconcomía la curiosidad, además de que me había ayudado a acabar con los delincuentes. Pero, al verle, empecé a temer por su vida.

Era cierto que no le había dado en el corazón, pero parecía que si le había disparado en el pulmón, haciendo que saliese mucha sangre. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aún jadeaba, aunque muy entrecortadamente por causa del dolor. Ambas manos intentaban cerrar, sin éxito, la hemorragia, haciendo que estuviesen sucias y asquerosas, pero, con ellas, intentó buscar algo que llevaba en alguno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunté, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba en sus últimas- Tranquilícese, por favor, ya están llamando a una ambulancia.

Al enterarse de que estaba allí, el camarero extendió su mano, sujetando en ella lo que parecía ser un a cartera algo ensangrentada por la sangre.

-Cuide… A Kiku… Por favor...- pronunció débil y entrecortadamente, antes que cerrara definitivamente los ojos.

Desesperado, busqué señales de que aún estuviese con vida. Intenté buscar el ritmo cardíaco en su pulso. Nada. Después me dirigí a su cuello. Tampoco. Usé de todas las formas que había aprendido, aún sabiendo desde un principio que estaba muerto desde hacía tiempo.

Después del exhaustivo examen, me dirigí a la persona que había arrebatado la vida a aquel pobre hombre , cogiéndolo por la camisa y elevándolo hasta que nos pudimos mirar a los ojos.

-¿¡Se puedes saber por qué has hecho eso!?- pregunté, desesperado.

No esperé su respuesta pues, acto seguido de que lo preguntara, lo tiré al suelo y me marché de ese infernal antro, en dirección a mi coche para cumplir con el trato que acababa de hacer.

* * *

Cuando llegué al coche, lo primero que hice fue buscar las llaves. No podría entrar en el coche sin ellas, pero, si en realidad estaban en el bar, prefería irme andando antes de volver a entrar y quedar como un panoli. Además que tendría que enfrentarme otra vez a aquella escena deprimente que me había dejado traumatizado.

Estuve a punto de rendirme, pero, entonces, las encontré en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. ¿Por qué siempre estaban en un sitio tan fácil, pero a la vez, tan difícil? Ya que, desde el principio de su búsqueda era donde había empezado a buscar. ¿Era esta acaso una variante de la _Ley de Murphy_?

Abrí la puerta y entré en el coche pero, antes de arrancar, me dispuse a abrir la cartera que me había dado el fallecido camarero.

En su interior solamente había cerca de 500 yens en monedas, 1000 en billetes y documentación. Pero, debajo de su carnet de identidad, había encontrado una arrugada hoja de papel.

Cuando la abrí, me fijé de que no era una hoja de papel cualquiera, sino que se trataba de una fotografía un tanto desgastada. En ella se encontraban el camarero, aunque no llevaba su formal uniforme, sino que estaba vestido con una larga camiseta roja y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos. A su lado, un joven de baja estatura y pelo negro y corto lo acompaña con una cálida sonrisa en su cara. Su ropa era bastante formal, ya que llevaba una camisa blanca con unos pantalones negros y una corbata a juego.

La foto se había hecho con mucho entusiasmo, más por parte del camarero que del otro muchacho , y con mucha alegría y risas.

¿Sería ese muchacho el llamado "Kiku"? Si fuera así, de seguro era algún amigo íntimo u familiar cercano. Seguramente, le afectaría que ese tal camarero muriese , por no hablar de que supuestamente lo "había dejado a cargo" a un completo desconocido. En ese mismo instante, se me pasó por la cabeza que fuese su compañero sentimental. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? La malditas revistas porno-gays se le habían subido a la cabeza.

Pero, antes de cerrar de nuevo la fotografía, me fijé en los ojos de aquel muchacho, tan normales pero, a la vez, tan extraños.

Me quedé unos minutos embobado hasta que, sin saber como, puse el coche en marcha y me dirigí al departamento de policía. Me quedaba poco tiempo para encontrar al muchacho, por lo que tenía que saber su dirección lo antes posible. Solo sabía su nombre pero, con la fotografía, seguramente le encontraría antes.

Seguía conduciendo hasta que el semáforo se puso en rojo incandescente. _Shit,_ ¿no se daban cuenta de que tenía prisa? Claramente, el semáforo no tenía la culpa, pero, en ese momento, me daba igual todo. Lo único que pensaba era en encontrarlo, en llegar a junto la policía y hablar con ellos lo antes posible.

_No le vi._

El semáforo se había puesto en verde y yo ya empezaba a seguir conduciendo cuando noté que había atropellado algo.

Salí del coche, asustado. No quería que hubiera más victimas. No aquel día. Tenía que encontrarlo lo antes posible.

Me aproximé al cuerpo. Era un muchacho, y parecía grave. No me dí cuenta hasta que estuve más cerca. Era él.

Sus hermosos ojos me observaron durante un instante, mientras le sostenía en mis brazos.

Después se fueron cerrando poco a poco los párpados. Hasta que se cerraron del todo, no había dejado de mirar sus ojos, y aún sigo mirándolos en el interior de mi cabeza.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. ^^ He tardado mucho en hacerlo y ahora estoy muerta. Necesito dormir un poco y empezar a pensar en el siguiente capi... Gracias por vuestros reviws a tod s y seguid leyéndome~ ;)


	3. Mi último día en Japón Ver Kiku

Por fin he acabado de reescribirlo en el ordenador y publicarlo. (Justo antes de que acabe el mes) Pero aquí lo tenéis :) Espero que os guste

**Disclamer:** Hetalia no es mío, porque si no Artie sería ukeado por todos (?)

**Aclaraciones:**

**Herr:** Señor (en alemán)  
**úr:** Señor (en húngaro)  
**rohadt beképzelt: **Maldito pervertido en (húngaro)  
**Nyugodjék:** Que descanse (en húngaro)  
**Yokohama:** Ciudad cerca de Tokyo donde hay un gran turismo en verano gracias a sus playas.  
**Li ho:** Hola (en taiwanés)  
**Hi? Who is it?:** ¿Hola? ¿Quién es? en inglés  
**Honda-san desu.** El señor Honda (en japonés)  
**Hai**: Sí (en japonés)  
**Oyasumi nasai**: Buenas noches (en japonés)  
**Goodnight for you too.:** Buenas noches para ti también (en inglés)  
**Gefallen:** Por favor (en alemán)  
**Lieber Patient**: Querido paciente (en alemán)  
**Bruder:** Hermano (en alemán)

Personajes:

Elizaveta Héderváry

Gilbert Beilschmidt:

Ludwich Beilschmidt

* * *

**Mi último día en Japón (Kiku)**_  
_

_Me dirigí a la puerta de embarque. El bullido generado por el ruido de las maletas y las charlas de sus respectivos dueños con sus familiares y amigos. Algunas eran alegres, llenas de palabras de ánimo y amplias sonrisas. Otras eran tristes y melancólicas, hablando entrecortadamente y con lágrimas saliéndoseles de los ojos, pero, aún así, con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en sus rostros._

_Yo también había tenido esa charla unos minutos antes con Mei y Xiang pero, aunque les había prometido enviarles un e-mail todos los días, no había conseguido acallar las lágrimas de la taiwanesa ni el rostro casi inexpresivo, si no fuera por un pequeño aire de tristeza, en el hongkonés._

_No habíamos conseguido hablar mucho, ya que su acompañante quería llegar a su asiento lo antes posible, así que tuvieron que despedirse apresuradamente. Mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta de embarque , intenté hablar con él sobre su ansia a llegar lo antes posible a su asiento, cuando su vuelo a Londres tardaba más de 10 horas y no había otra cosa que hacer que leer y dormir en todo el trayecto._

_Pero no conseguí entablar ninguna conversación ya que, cuando conseguía levantar la mirada, me encontraba con su cara seria y, de cierto modo atractiva, el cual me aturdía y bajar la cabeza para que no se viesen mi cara toda sonrojada._

_Cuando llegamos me senté en la silla, me coloqué los cascos y cerré los ojos. Lo único que quería hacer era dormir mientras escuchaba la música del móvil. Y, cuando estaba a punto de dormir, mi acompañante me cogió de la mano sin mediar palabra. _

_Estuve a punto de despertarme colorado, intentando que me diera una respuesta por su conducta tan liberal pero, al no conseguirlo, me quedé dormido con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro._

* * *

Miré a los lados seguidamente hasta que le encontré. Estaba sentado en una silla, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Su cara me resultó desconocida hasta que las imágenes del accidente atravesaron mi mente. El hombre que tenía delante era aquel rubio de ojos verde esmeralda que me había atropellado unas horas atrás. No había duda, sus amplias y gruesas cejas lo delataban.

Espera un momento, ¿qué vendría a hacer él aquí? Puede que se hubiera preocupado por su salud, ya que, en parte, era culpa suya de que lo hubiesen ingresado, pero se veía una noche cerrada desde la ventana y el reloj daba una hora un tanto tardía para las visitas.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, ¿te he despertado?- empezó a decir, saliendo del trace, muy preocupado. Después de unos segundos continuó- Disculpe mis modales, soy el caballero Arthur Kirkland, a su servicio- dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, dejando ver un alegre y espléndido rostro cuando articuló la última palabra.

Sentí un pequeño rubor en las mejillas y una gran aceleración en mi corazón. ¿Sería acaso secuela del accidente? No, nadie se pondría así solamente por escuchar esas palabras, aunque fuese dichas por tan bella voz.

-El placer es mío, Kirkland-san. Debería darle las gracias por haberle producido tal susto y el de haberse quedado aquí hasta que me despertara.

-Por supuesto que no, Kiku. Si usted está ingresado es por culpa mía y mi imprudencia al volante.

-Se equivoca, el accidente no habría ocurrido si no estuviera tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos- mientras lo decía, mi voz se quebraba poco a poco y sentía como una pequeña lágrima surcaba mi mejilla- Y, por cierto ¿cómo sabe usted-

En ese momento entraron una enfermera de pelo largo y castaño y un doctor albino en la habitación. Mientras la enfermera dejaba algunas de mis pertenencias en la mesa, el doctor se colocaba unas pequeñas gafas mientras leía los informes.

-Es usted Herr Kiku, ¿no?.-preguntó antes de seguir. Asentí con la cabeza conjuntamente con mi "compañero" para que siguiese.- Tiene una suerte comparable con la que aposento. Además, ha venido a mi grandioso hospital, teniéndome a mi, un grandioso doctor que-

En ese momento, la enfermera le dio con una sartén en toda la boca.

-Siento la actitud del doctor, úr Kiku.- dijo mientra mascullaba algo como rohadt beképzelt- Como él ha dicho, tiene usted mucha suerte, apenas tiene heridas y no tiene contractura de ningún tipo, ya que el coche apenas lo ha rozado. Por lo tanto, mañana a la mañana ya será dado de alta.-dijo, llevándose sus cosas y al doctor por la bata hacia la puerta.- Nyugodjék

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y algún que otro lamento por parte del doctor. Cuando se marcharon, nosotros nos quedamos quietos, solamente escuchando el sonido de nuestra respiración, que se acentuó más al darnos cuenta de que había escasos centímetros entre las frentes de ambos, ya que, en nuestra anterior conversación, el ojiverde se me había acercado más de la cuenta para hablar con él.

Instintivamente, volteé la cabeza, para ocultar así lo colorado y confuso que estaba.

-"¿Qué me está pasando?"- pensé- "Solo es un buen hombre que se a preocupado por mí, nada más."

Y así, después de autoconvencerme que no había razón para aquel comportamiento, volví a girar la cabeza.

-Volviendo a lo de antes- empecé a decir- ¿P-podría decirme cómo sabe usted mi nombre, por favor?

-R-right- respondió un poco sonrojado.

Sustrajo de su bolsillo una cartera un tanto ensangrentada. Me la entregó y dijo:

-La reconoce, ¿verdad?

No supe a lo que se refería hasta que la abrí. Era la cartera de mi hermano, con su carnet de identidad, el de conducir, sus tarjetas… Y, rebuscado un poco encontré la foto que nos habíamos hecho el verano pasado, cuando habíamos ido a una playa de Yokohama.

Ese día había sido tan alegre y divertido, y ahora…

Las lágrimas volvían a bajar por las mejillas, así que intenté detenerlas con la manga de la ropa que me habían puesto en el hospital.

-¿C-Cómo tiene usted la cartera de mi hermano?

El señor Kirkland lanzó un pequeño suspiro, ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? ¿Acaso creía que era el momento de suspirar? Tomó aire y prosiguió:

-No creo que sea conveniente para su salud saberlo, Mr. Honda.

-Si es por su muerte, ya me lo han informado, Kirkland-san.

El rubio se sorprendió un poco, pero continuó:

-¿Sabe como murió?

-No -negué con la cabeza- cuando me lo dijeron estaba hablando por teléfono mientras andaba y cuando me iban a dar más detalles…

-Entiendo- masculló Arthur- ¿Quiere que le cuente los detalles de su muerte?

-Le estaría completamente agradecido.

* * *

El señor Kirkland me contó como mi hermano dio su vida para que no hubiese heridos y los atracadores no pudiesen acceder al dinero. Pero, mientras él contaba la historia, yo empezaba a llorar casi a lágrima viva, haciéndole parar la historia y trayéndome un poco de agua y unos cuantos pañuelos para tranquilizarme.

Cuando acabó, hubo un silencio total durante unos minutos. Yo a duras penas podía hablar, ya que, entre llanto y sollozo, la tristeza se había apoderado de mi voz.

El ojiverde parecía estar buscando las palabras exactas para decir algo, y, cinco minutos después, dijo:

-Kiku. Hay algo más que te tengo que contar.

-¿Sí?

-Verás… Antes de morir, t-tu hermano me dijo… me dijo…

-¿Qué dijo, Arthur-san?

-Q-que te protegiera… - masculló, escondiendo su cara.

Otra vez silencio absoluto. Yo estaba estupefacto ¿mi hermano había dicho aquello? ¿A quién se le ocurría dejar a su hermano pequeño a un desconocido? Es cierto que parecía un buena persona y además era guapo, simpático, listo… En fin, era Perfecto, pero, pero…

-Y, al ser su última voluntad, yo, como buen caballero inglés, tengo la intención de cumplirla, excepto que tu no quieras, claro.- prosiguió, haciendo una pausa- En el caso de que aceptases, tendrías que venir conmigo a Inglaterra, que es donde vivo; así que tendríamos que marcharnos mañana por la mañana, que es cuando sale el vuelo. Por supuesto, todos los gastos serán pagados por mí, ya que fui yo quién te ha invitado. Y, en cuanto al tema de la universidad, tengo permiso para poder acoger a un estudiante en la Universidad de Oxford. Así que, ¿qué me dices?

¿Irse a Reino Unido? ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad! Pero los gastos parados eran ya demasiados, sin contar que iría con un inglés seductor , generoso y… Espera, ¿por qué se comportaba así con él? Es cierto que es un joven muy, muy atractivo, pero ¿por qué en su cabeza había miles de imágenes de él? De sus ojos esmeralda, de sus cejas anchas y vastas, de sus labios suaves y carnosos…

Pero no todo era rosas, aún no se podía marchar de aquel país, aún tendría que vender la casa, preparar las cosas de viaje y, por encima de todo, celebrar un funeral decente a su hermano. Tendrían que marcharse mañana a la mañana y no creo que se pueda hacer todo eso en escasamente diez horas, precisamente. Por no hablar de Mei y Xiao; ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Cómo le diría que su hermano había muerto y le había encasquetado a un desconocido que le hacía marcharse del país?

No sabía que elegir, ¿Qué era mejor, marcharse apresuradamente, dejando a medias todos sus asuntos y sin apenas despedirse correctamente o quedarse en su país con un montón de problemas, esperando otra vez a que pudiese salir de allí? Entonces recordé las sabias palabras, en una de esas pocas charlas serias, me había dicho mi hermano:

"Kiku, si algún día llegas a dudar entre dos opciones que podrían cambiarte la vida, pero que no sabes muy bien cual elegir, olvídate del razonamiento y la lógica; lo importante esta aquí- señaló su pecho derecho- Es en el corazón donde está la verdad y, aunque creas que has elegido la incorrecta, lo habrás hecho porque la otra sería mil veces peor que la que as elegido con tu corazón, con tu alma. Ese es el poder que todos tenemos, pero pocos usan. El poder del corazón"

Sin más dilación, escuché lo que tenía que decirme el corazón y al acabar, me dirigí al inglés, con voz alta y clara:

-Acepto su propuesta, Kirkland-san. Me iré con usted al Reino Unido mañana a la hora que me indique. Pero le prohíbo terminantemente que pague todo usted, deje que, al menos, sea yo quien haga las tareas del hogar o lo que usted necesite.

-Esta bien, acepto tus condiciones.-dijo el inglés un poco colorado.- ¿Estudias en la universidad, verdad?

-Estoy haciendo el 3º año de Historia Universal en la Universidad de Tokyo, para ser más exactos.

-Excelente, estarás en mi clase.

-¿En su clase?

-¿Acaso no se lo he dicho? Soy profesor de Historia en la Universidad de Oxford.

-¿Usted tan joven -estuve a punto de añadir "y atractivo", consiguiéndome callar en el último segundo, haciendo que me ruborizase un poco por lo que estuve a punto de decir- profesor de universidad?

-Aunque no se lo crea, he conseguido tal titulo con mis apenas 24 años de vida y usted debe tener 21 años ¿no es cierto?

-Si, así es.

-Otro problema que tiene al irse a Oxford es la lengua, ¿domina el inglés?

-Desde pequeño he ido a una academia, donde dicen que tengo bastante habilidad con ella.

-Ahora solo queda un último problema. Se que está afectado por la muerte de su hermano pero, ¿tiene a alguien que, durante una temporada pueda ocuparse de sus asuntos personales, además del funeral y su casa.

-Intentaré contactar con ellos para ver si puedo pero, en principio, mi respuesta sigue siendo sí.

-Entonces ya está casi todo listo para partir. Llámeme cuando tenga todo preparado- dijo, entregándome una tarjeta- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

Después de coger el móvil que me había dado la enfermera, hice un par de llamadas a quienes habrían sido mis jefes, con respuestas diferentes en cada caso:

-Es una pena que no trabajes aquí. Habrías sido un buen dependiente.- por parte del griego, dicho lentamente y con algún que otro maullido al fondo.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes. Con todo lo que había pensado para ti. Hasta te había hecho una mascara… Pero no importa, ya encontraré a otro.- por parte del turco, con una quebrada risa al final de la frase.

Después llamé a Xiao, que no respondió al teléfono ninguna de las siete llamadas que le había hecho, por lo que lo dejé por imposible y llamé a Mei que, después de un largo rato, lo cogió.

-¿_Li ho_? ¿Kiku? ¿Qué haces llamando a estas horas?

-Tengo que contarte una cosa. ¿Esta Xiao contigo?

-Si, está a mi lado… ¡No estábamos haciendo nada raro, que lo sepas!

-Tranquila, tranquila. Te creo -mentí, ya que no era la primera vez que estaban "juntos de madrugada".

-A ver, ¿qué quieres?- preguntó la taiwanesa.

* * *

Le conté todo lo que me había sucedido aquel día , deteniéndome un poco en la muerte de mi hermano, para que no fuese difícil contarlo.

-Pues vaya día tienes, Kiku. Mi mas sincero pésame.

-Igualmente, tío.- dijo Xiao al fondo.

-Gracias, pero no era eso lo que quería deciros…

-¿Y qué es, entonces?

-Como ya os he dicho, me marcho una temporada, así que me preguntaba si podríais cuidar de la casa, arreglar lo del entierro y eso.

-Por supuesto, Kiku ¡Para eso están los amigos!- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Muy bien, os veré mañana en el aeropuerto,- dije antes de colgar.

Acto seguido, cogí la tarjeta que me había dado el inglés. Y pensar que todo había empezado por una tarjeta como esta…

Tecleé el número que estaba escrito en ella, respondiendo casi al instante al otro lado de la línea.

-_Hi? Who is it?_

-_Honda-san desu._

-Ah, eres tú, Kiku, ¿ya tienes todo arreglado?

-Hai, Kirkland-san. ¿Cuándo nos podremos volver a ver?

-Iré a primera hora de la mañana a su habitación, ¿le parece bien?

-Por supuesto. Espero que descanse bien, Kikland-san. _Oyasumi nasai._

-Okiatsu… _Goodnight for you too._

Cerré los ojos, aún con el teléfono en mano, intentando recrear toda la conversación que habíamos tenido, como se habría visto hablando desde el otro lado de la línea, que estaría haciendo ahora…

Volví a abrirlos, aun sin olvidar ni un solo detalle de su rostro ni de más físico. Aparté el móvil para la mesilla y me acomodé en la cama.

Pero, cada vez que intentaba dormir, tenía que volver a abrir los ojos por todo el dolor en el pecho que me producía al ver solamente un rasgo de cu cara y casi derretirme cuando pronunciaba una única palabra.

-Esta va a ser una noche muy larga.- pensé en voz alta.

Había estado toda la noche en vela y, unas pocas horas después de empezar dormir, había salido el sol, dándome en todo el rostro. En ese instante, se escuchaban los pasos de alguien hacia mi puerta y yo, al tener una gran vitalidad por las mañanas, me levanté de la cama cuando apenas había empezado a girar el picaporte.

Pero, para mi asombro, no era ese escandaloso doctor el que estaba en el umbral, ni el susodicho inglés que no podía dejar de ver en mi mente, sino un musculoso con cara de pocos amigos, con todo el pelo repeinado para atrás.

-Ya estás de alta, Herr. Honda. Le ruego que se marche lo antes posible para poder tener la habitación para otras personas. Pero, antes de marcharse, debe de hablar con el doctor, gefallen.

Salió, dejando entrar al ojiverde que tenía detrás de él.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Kiku? ¿Estás listo para el viaje?

Asentí todo ruborizado, ¿cómo me podría dirigir a él si no había dejado de verle toda la noche en mi propia mente?

-Bien. Es-Esperaré afuera mientras te vistes..- dijo el inglés mientras salía de la habitación, un poco sonrojado.

Me vestí y recogí las pertenencias que anteriormente había puesto la enfermera sobre la mesa. Constaban de la ropa hecha unos zorros del día anterior, la cual tendría que ponerme para hoy; el pobre maletín tan abollado que por poco no se rompieron los libros ni las libretas de la universidad; y por último, el móvil que se sobrevivió milagrosamente al accidente sin apenas un rasguño*.

Al acabar, me encaminé a la salida del hospital, donde se encontraba el inglés junto al doctor y al hombre que había estado en mi habitación.

-Al fin has llegado, lieber Patient.- anunció el doctor al verme- Ya conoces a mi bruder, ¿verdad? Su cara da un poco de miedo pero, al ser hermano del grandiosísimo yo; tiene otras grandes cualidades como, por ejemplo, el tamaño de su-

El nombrado, le dio un buen puñetazo en la boca. Tuve un poco de pena por el doctor. ¿Cómo podría alguien sobrevivir con una enfermera que te daba sartenazos por la noche y por la mañana ,tu propio hermano dándote puñetazos en toda la cara? Lo único que podía salvarle sería su egocentrismo, supongo…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, ¿no, Kiku?- dijo el inglés, intentando apartarse lo más posible de la disputa familiar que estaban provocando ellos dos.

-Si, será lo mejor.- dije, me dirigí al doctor y su hermano- Gracias por su ayuda.

Salimos del hospital, intentando alejarnos lo más posible para que no pudiesen volver a vernos. Íbamos muy juntos; tanto que, en un instante, nuestros dedos se tocaron, sobresaltándonos y apartándonos un poco. Pero rápidamente nos arrimamos, rumbo al aeropuerto, a pocos metros desde allí, que nos llevaría a nuestra nueva vida juntos en Inglaterra.

* * *

*El teléfono de Kiku es un Nokia(no el más viejo, claro), por eso no se estropeó (si, ya sé lo que pensareis "¿Qué hace Kiku con un móvil como ese?" pero que conste que es de los únicos que no se rompen con facilidad y yo también tengo uno)

Que, ¿os gustó? Por fin hay parejas más o menos visibles, como el TaiHong (de quienes hablaré de ellos más a delante) y un poco de PruHun y Germancest.

Siento haber tardado tanto al subirlo pero tengo mis razones ·W·

1º Me acortaron mis horas del ordenador por culpa de empezar el curso (como desearía que hubiese vacaciones otra vez u-u)

2º Me enganché al Tumblr (sii, ya lo se, es demasiado vicioso 8D)

3º Falta de inspiración (siempre se marcha en los momentos más inoportunos ¬¬)

Pero no os preocupéis, intentaré escribir y subir el siguiente capi ~~

Gracias por vuestros reviews, y espero más~ ^^


	4. Primer día en Londres Ver Arthur

Al fin he acabado ! Espero que os guste, es bastante largo para que no os aburrais! ^^

Personajes:

Cyara Kirkland: Irlanda del Norte

John Kirkland: Gales

Scott Kirkland: Escocia

**Aclaraciones:**

**Hontooni:** en serio (japonés)  
**Well:** Bueno  
**Are you Artie?:** eres Artie (apodo de Arthur)? (inglés)  
**Thank you (very much):** (muchas) gracias (inglés)  
**Oh my gosh:** forma de Oh my god (o dios mío) muy utilizado en tumblr (practicante :D)  
**I can't believe:** no me lo puedo creer (inglés)  
**What the fuck is this?:** ¿Qué mierda es esto? (inglés)  
**A British gentleman:** un caballero inglés/británico (inglés)  
**My dear:** mi querido/a (inglés)  
**Onegai (shimasuu):** por favor (japonés)  
**Fucking writer:** jodido escritor (inglés)  
**Foirfe:** perfecto(irlandés)  
**Hai:** sí (japonés)  
**Yes:** sí (inglés)  
**Laidies and geltements:** damas y caballeros (inglés)  
**Of course:** por supuesto (inglés)  
**Arigato:** gracias (japonés)  
**Nothing:** nada (inglés)  
**Bye:** adios (inglés)

P.D. : Me encanta el principio ^w^, es tan, tan...

* * *

**El primer día en Londres Ver Arthur**

_Entré en el aula, acallando las conversaciones de los alumnos. _  
_Habían llegado todos, como era natural, ya que no toleraba los retrasos en su clase; listos con sus bolígrafos y cuadernos para anotar todo lo que les fuera a decir._

_Les saludé, recibiendo de ellos un monótono saludo._  
_Me dirigí al escritorio, donde dejé el maletín y revisé las notas de lo que sería la clase de hoy. Había elegido un tema muy especial para ella: "La alianza anglo-japonesa"._

_Mientras les explicaba con cierto énfasis y con el apuesto acento inglés característico de mi voz, los estudiantes atendían en su mayoría a mis explicaciones; algunos tomando nota, otros respaldando los datos con el libro de texto... También había otros que solamente escuchaba y, en escasas ocasiones, me dirigían la mirada; inclusive a algún otro que, directamente, estaban en su propio mundo hablando con el compañero o jugando con el móvil u otro aparato electrónico._  
_Solamente había uno que atendía completamente a la explicación, sin apartarme de vista ni un solo instante con sus alumbrados ojos oscuros. Tampoco yo podía apartar la mirada de él, pareciendo que estábamos completamente solos en la habitación hablando, yo de lo que era la historia de nuestros antepasados y, de cierto modo, nuestra historia._

_Pero rápidamente llegamos al desenlace donde, ambos países, con la colaboración de otros más, como Estados Unidos y China, tuvieron que acabar con su alianza, haciéndoles enfrentarse mutuamente en lo que sería la 2ª Guerra Mundial._  
_Mientras contaba aquello, el chico de pelos oscuros empezaba a bajar poco a poco la mirada, intentando no apartar la vista de mí y entornando una mueca de dolor en su cara._

_Tocó el timbre, haciendo que los estudiantes se dirigieran a la puerta de salida, anotando, a toda prisa, los últimos matices de mi explicación._  
_El pelinegro hizo un ademán de marcharse cuando yo, sin previo aviso, me dirigí hacia él, haciendo que se sobresaltara, dirigiéndose a mi con una mirada de sorpresa pero, a la vez, de tristeza y sonrojada._

_-¿Estás bien? -le pregunté- ¿Quieres que te ayude o llame a un médico?_

_Sin más dilación, el japonés se aferró a mí, haciendo que unas pocas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos y se posaran en mi ropa. Pero rápidamente el japonés recobró la compostura, dirigiendo su húmedo rostro hacia mí._

_-Estoy perfectamente, Arthur-san. S-solo es que -sollozaba- s-solo es que, cuando habló de la ruptura anglo-japonesa, sentí como si nos fueran a separar y no nos volviéramos a ver nunca más._  
_-No te preocupes -le abracé, mientras el sonrojo de mis mejillas empezaba a aumentar- Jamás te dejaré, jamás._

_Y así quedamos durante unos segundos que parecían horas, abrazados el uno con el otro, sin poder decir o hacer otra cosa. _  
_Mientras los dos, demasiado tímidos para hacer nada más, nos alejábamos lentamente, dirigiéndonos a nuestras respectivas clases, en las cuales ninguno de los dos pudo hacer lo que le correspondía ya que, con solo articular o escuchar la palabra "abrazo" "alianza" o "amor", empezábamos a acalorarnos, haciéndonos casi imposible el contacto visual con otros, con solamente la persona que estaba en el aula contigua en nuestra cabeza, tan cerca pero, a la vez, tan lejos._

* * *

Me despertó un fuerte ruido. Abrí los ojos e intenté asimilar donde estaba y que era aquel sonido que me había despertado. Era la voz del capitán, diciendo que pronto aterrizaríamos en el aeropuerto de Heathrow*.  
Dirigí la mirada a mi acompañante, que se estaba desperezando, pero aún no tenía los ojos abiertos, dejándole totalmente indefenso.  
Hice un ademán para besar su blanca frente pero, en ese momento, el japonés abrió los ojos dejándome a escasos milímetros de su cara, mientras ambos empezábamos a acalorarnos.  
Después de unos segundos, se volvió a escuchar la voz del piloto rogándoles a los pasajeros que volvieran a sus asientos; por lo que nos acomodamos en ellos, sin decir una palabra.  
El tiempo parecía que se iba ralentizado poco a poco, de la misma manera que pasaba mis mejillas de rojo escarlata a su color natural.

Pero, al darme la vuelta, vi al pelinegro pálido, más si cabe, e intentando sostener la cabeza.

-¿E-estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? -le pregunté, preocupado,  
-Si, estoy bien, Kirkland-san -me miró fijamente a los ojos.- S-solo es que le tengo un poco de miedo a los aviones, ya que están tan altos que a veces pienso que se van a estrellar y que moriremos todos y que, y que…  
-Tranquilízate. - le dije mientras le sostenía la mano- Este vuelo es muy seguro y estamos a punto de llegar, así que intenta aguantar un poco más, por favor.

Y así, mientras el avión descendía, Kiku agarraba mi mano mientras cerraba los ojos y susurraba "Por favor que no nos estrellemos, por favor que no nos estrellemos" una y otra vez hasta que aterrizamos.

Entonces nos apartamos el uno del otro, saliendo yo para coger los bolsos de mano, mientras el pelinegro se levantaba del asiento.  
Apenas entablamos conversación, permaneciendo todo el tiempo en silencio. Afuera había un poco de niebla y el cielo estaba un poco nublado pero, desde él, se podía avispar algún rayo de luz matutina. Después de salir del aeropuerto, cogimos un taxi para llegar a nuestro nuevo destino.  
Desde que llegó, el japonés no paró de sacarle fotos con la cámara que llevaba al cuello, algunas incluso en el interior del coche. Y no acabó ahí, fue empezar a salir del aeropuerto y empezar a sacar fotos a todo lo que veía.

Había veces en las que quería intervenir e intentar empezar a hablar con él, pero no podía destrozar su brillante mirada, ya sin el rastro del miedo y la palidez que le había causado antes, la cual no me podía resistir. Esos ojos marrones tenían algo, tenían un aire tan indiferente que, cuando los veías con matices de tristeza o emoción, no podías dejar de verlos en ningún instante, como si te hubiesen hechizado.

Rápidamente llegamos a la capital, Londres, donde las fotos y la excitación se multiplicaron aún más.  
El pelinegro casi se había quedado atónito con el London Eye*, sin mencionar la perdida de aliento al cruzar el Westminster Bridge* y casi el desmayo cuando avistó el Big Ben*.  
Miró hacia mí, haciendo un ademán para pararnos en lo que, para él, sería su mundo de ensueño, recibiendo de mí una triste negativa.

-Lo siento, Kiku. Debemos ir primero a casa para dejar todo preparado.  
-Tiene toda la razón, Kirkland-san. No debería haberme llevado por mi egoísmo insensato. -había bajado la mirada, inundando sus ojos de tristeza, pero sin dejar salir una sola lágrima.  
-P-pero, después de arreglar todo -empecé a decir, una poco colorado- podemos volver a Londres juntos, si tu quieres, claro.  
- ¿¡Hontooni!? -el pelinegro volvía a tener sus ojos encendidos y brillantes.- Le doy mil gracias de todo corazón, Arthur-san.  
-N-no has de qué… -ya no podía seguir mirándole a los ojos ya que, como era casual en mí, los sonrojos y la timidez se habían apoderado de mi cuerpo y emociones.- "¿Por qué me pasa esto siempre?" -meditaba desde mis adentros.

* * *

Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino, un elegante barrio con una pequeña casa estilo Victoriano en medio.  
Le dí el dinero al taxista mientras cogía las maletas, ayudado por el japonés, quien no podía apartar la mirada de la casa.

Entramos en la casa, pasando por la muy cuidada entrada decorada con algunas flores. Mientras Kiku no dejaba de ver de un lado a otro, yo me dispuse a dejar las maletas en el vestíbulo.

-¿A quién estás saludando? -me preguntó el pelinegro, extrañado por mi gesto.  
-E-eh. A nadie, a nadie -detuve bruscamente mi mano- "¿Él tampoco puede verlos?"

Seguro que me tachareis por loco, pero os prometo que, desde que era pequeño puedo verles. Desde pequeños duendes verdes hasta grandes y majestuosos unicornios de color arco iris; podía ver a los llamados "seres mágicos".  
Y ellos también me podían ver, a mí y a todos los humanos pero, al ser, por ahora, el único que puede interactuar con ellos, nos habíamos hecho muy amigos y hablábamos muchas veces, aunque los demás pensaran en mandarme al psiquiátrico.

De la nada, salieron tres personas del cuarto de estar, dos hombres y una niña pequeña.

-Are you Artie? -preguntó un castaño, con unas pequeñas pecas en las mejillas- ¿Me has traído los regalos que te pedí?  
-Sí, es él, hermano -contestó la joven de trenzas anaranjadas- Y parece que ha traído visita… -por lo bajo se escuchó una pequeña risita.  
-¿Se puede saber de donde lo has sacado, brother wanker? -articuló el pelirrojo sin quitar el cigarro de su boca.

El japonés me miró con cara extraña, mientras me preguntaba:

-¿Quiénes son, Kirkland-san?  
-Son mis tres hermanos -le respondí, rápidamente- John, mi hermano de 19 años. Está estudiando 1º año de Derecho en la Universidad -mientra decía aquello, saludaba tímidamente- Mi hermana pequeña, Cyara, de 13 años. -ella saludó con una sonrida, aunque irritó un poco al oír la palabra "pequeña"- Y aquel de allí es mi hermano Scott, de 30 años; un escritor de tercer, aunque, nadie sabe como, a conseguido algún que otro premio nacional.  
-Te olvidas de Aldeine… -musitó el escocés, aunque nadie le hizo mucho caso.  
-Por cierto -interrumpió el galés- ¿Nos has traído nuestros regalos, verdad?  
-Eso, eso -le siguió la irlandesa- ¿Se puede saber donde los has escondido?  
-Si os tranquilizáis os los daré. -les dije mientras cogía la bolsa con los regalos, mientras le daba uno a cada uno.- Aquí tenéis.  
-Thank you~ -dijeron los tres a coro, aunque el pelirrojo apenas se les oyó.

Cada uno desenvolvía su regalo a velocidades diferentes, siendo la joven la primera en desenvolverlo.

-¡Una muñeca de Hatsune Miku*! -chilló, exaltada- ¡Y otra de Hakurei Reimu*! -se acercó a mi para darme un beso en la mejilla.- Thank you, thank you very much~.  
-Oh my gosh! I can't believe! -gritó el castaño- ¡Una agenda del Detective Conan! ¡Y has conseguido el juego del Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney*! Y eso que aún no ha salido en las tiendas. -me apretujó fuertemente con un gran abrazo, cayéndole unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad - Muuuuchas gracias., Artie~.  
-Vamos a ver que es el mío -empezó a decir el pelirrojo mientras lo desempaquetaba- What the fuck is this?

En sus manos tenía la típica camisa que todo el mundo regala en la que pone "He estado en Japón y me acordé de ti" con animalitos y corazones por todos lados.

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué me has traído esta porquería? -siguió Scott, muy enfadado.  
-Con lo que he tardado en encontrarlo… -repliqué- Además, te queda genial.

Se estaba empezando a caldear el ambiente, ya que el escocés estaba con la mano alzada y se había quitado el cigarrillo para articular alguna que otra palabra malsonante.

-¿Para quién son los regalos que hay ahí, Artie? -interrumpió Cyara, haciendo desaparecer parte de todo el odio acumulado en un segundo- ¿Son también para nosotros?  
-No, my dear. Son para esos desgraciados a los que tengo como "amigos".  
-¿Alfred y Francis? -preguntó la irlandesa- Ya sabía yo que no te caían tan mal…  
-Ya estamos. Te tengo dicho que esos son los idotas de mis amigos. A-M-I-G-O-S.  
-Pues yo tengo otra cosa que preguntarte -intervino John.  
-What?  
-¿Podrías decirnos quién es él, por favor?

Le había olvidado por completo. ¿Cómo podía olvidarme de alguien que, desde hacía un par de días, era el centro de mi universo? Por consecuencia, empecé a ruborizarme un poco, a la par con el japonés; provocando unas risitas procedentes de ciertos escocés y galés, y también de alguna que otra irlandesa.

-Ejem -carraspeé, un poco irritado- No creo que queráis escucharme, es una larga historia...  
-Tenemos tiempo -dijo el pelirrojo, lanzándome una mirada asesina.  
-Bueno... -respondí- "¿No puedes dejar de joderme un segundo /por favor/? -quería decirle pero, como buen caballero inglés, no podía articular esas burdas palabras de mi boca- Él es Kiku Honda, un japonés que...  
-Ya me imaginaba que era japonés -interrumpió nuevamente Scott- No me importa su vida. Solo dime por qué le has traído aquí.  
-"Lo haría si pararas de interrumpirme y cerraras tu puta bocaza, bloody git. -pensaba, intentando contenerme para no comportarme como a British gentleman delante de my dear Kiku - Si, verás, tenía algunos problemas y coincidimos en un par de ocasiones, así que, como buen caballero, decidí traerlo para...  
-¿Y por eso le has traído hasta aquí? ¿Y por qué no nos has traído a toda su familia, amigos y a todos los niños discapacitados e indigentes del mundo? ¿Qué te crees que es esto, "la casita de la caridad"?  
-Esta es mi casa y hago lo que me da la puñetera gana -exploté, rojo por la ira y frustración- Y si tienes algún problema con eso, ya puedes marcharte de mi casa por esa puerta, fucking written.  
-Tranquilízate Arthur. -intervino el japonés, mientras se dirigía a mí- N-no quiero... -sujetó mi mano- no quiero que se peleen por mí, onegai.

En el rostro de Kiku empezaron a salir unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus preciosos ojos. "¿Por qué le he hecho llorar?" pensé, decepcionado con mi mismo. Acto seguido le abracé, cegado por la compasión, y le susurré:

-Tranquilo. Nunca haré nada que no quieras.

Los dos estábamos muy confundidos y nuestros rostros empezaron a ruborizarse cuando, sin previo aviso, se escuchó un /flash/ y una pequeña luz cegadora deslumbró nuestros ojos.

-Foirfe -dijo la irlandesa, sosteniendo una cámara digital.- Sabía que algún día conseguiría esta foto.  
-Es, es tan *snif* romántico -sollozaba el galés, con un pequeño pañuelo a modo de melodrama.

Nos quedamos estupefactos allí, aumentando, si se podía, nuestros molestos sonrojos y dejando nuestras bocas secas. En ese momento sonó el viejo reloj de cuerda, anunciando que eran las tres y media de la tarde.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan tarde? -pregunté, intentando humedecer mi garganta tragando saliva y alejándome poco a poco del oriental para bajar el calor de mis mejillas.- Ya casi van a ser las cuatro y aún no hemos comido nada.  
-Pero ya no nos da tiempo -intervino John- Si empezáramos ahora a cocinar aún no acabaríamos hasta la hora de cenar.  
-Jo tiene razón -prosiguió Cyara- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dar una vuelta y comemos en alguna parte? Así podemos enseñar a Mr. Honda Londres.  
-Por mi bien -acepté- ¿Tú que piensas, Kiku?  
-Me encantaría dar una vuelta con todos ustedes.

* * *

Después de comer en un restaurante típico inglés (Kiku apenas probó bocado, disculpándose por sus costumbres orientales), fuimos hacia el London Eye donde, tras largas horas de espera, conseguimos subirnos a susodicha noria para poder enseñarle al japonés toda la ciudad desde allí.

-Ese es el palacio de Buckingham y ese el de Saint James -señalé- y allí está el British Museum y la National Gallery*.  
-Mira, Kiku, mira -gritaba la irlandesa- Allí está el zoo y allí, allí...  
-Esa es la British Library*. -añadió el escocés- ¿Te gustan los libros, verdad?  
-H-hai -respondió el japonés, nervioso.  
-¿Ves los tribunales? -le preguntó el galés- Mi sueño es ejercer abogacía allí.-apuntó a lo lejos- Y, si te fijas, puedes ver el Scotland Yard desde aquí.  
-Esto ya se ha acabado, laidies and geltements. -dije, mientras llegábamos al final del trayecto- Ahora vamos a dar un paseo por Londres.

Seguimos dando vueltas y vueltas, recorriendo toda la ciudad mientras la gente nos tomaba por turistas. Pero no solo ellos, en un par de ocasiones se nos acercaba algún policía por si estábamos perdidos.  
Fuimos punto por punto por todo Londres sin olvidarnos nada; desde el London Bridge hasta los barrios más alejados de la ciudad, hasta que dieron las ocho de la noche, hora de cenar y, como no, de volver a casa.

-Alguien no se a tomado su té de las cinco... -susurró un escocés, por lo bajo.  
-No tengo porqué tomarlo siempre -mentí, ya que NUNCA faltaba a su "cita" con el té.- Además, puedo tomármelo por la noche, que no tengo mucha hambre. ¿Vosotros?  
-Yo no tampoco tengo hambre -dijo la pequeña- El pastel de riñones* me ha llenado por completo.  
-Pues yo tampoco tengo apetito.  
-Yo solo quiero volver a casa...  
-Por mí no se preocupe, Arthur-san. Yo no soy un gran comedor.  
-Pues, si nadie quiere cenar, lo mejor será volver a casa, que estas no son horas para estar por ahí.  
-Yes, yes -dijeron los dos hermanos menores, dándose por aludidos.

* * *

Después de una larga caminata, llegamos a casa cuando ya pasaran de las nueve de la noche.  
-¿Por qué no fuimos en coche? Estoy cansada -se quejaba la irlandesa.  
-Porque "alguien" no podía quedarse quieta como para poder entrar entrar en el coche y quería saber que rápido podía llegar hasta el restaurante.  
-Es que-  
-¿Has acabado los deberes?  
-No, pero tengo sueño y-  
-Nada de peros, señorita. -exclamé- No te vas a ir a dormir hasta que los acabes. Y tampoco puedes estar con el portátil.  
-Joo...

La joven se dirigió hacia su habitación lentamente, moviendo las trenzas de un lado a otro, con desgana.

-Yo también me voy a dormir. -anunció el universitario- Mañana tengo un examen y quiero repasar un poco antes de dormir.  
-Y yo tengo que ponerme ya con el libro -dijo el escocés- Si no lo acabo pronto, la editorial se va a enfadar otra vez y no creo que pueda soportarles más.  
-Estaría bien que limpiaras tu habitación de paso.-recordé al pelirrojo.

Allí nos quedamos los dos, solos en el salón. Herví el té y, cuando acabó, me dispuse a coger un libro mientras tomaba my dear Lady Grey*.  
El japonés, por su parte, se quedaba mirando todos los cuadros de Constable y Turner*, también retratos de la reina Victoria*, y, con sumo cuidado, las pequeñas esculturas de Mackennal y Chantrey* y miniaturas del Big Ben y la catedral de San Pablo*.  
Luego de observarlas, se sentó en el sofá, donde se aferró al cojín con la bandera del Reino Unido fuertemente para sí; mientras yo intentaba concentrarme en la lectura, aunque apenas podía concentrarme a leer una par de líneas, ya que su atractivo y sensual cuerpo estaba agarrando lo que, en mis pervertidos pensamientos, era yo. Empecé a sangrar un poco por la nariz. "Fucking Shit, otra vez" -me decía a mi mismo, mientras intentaba parar la hemorragia con la manga de la camisa- Ya me estoy pareciendo a "él".

-Arthur-san -dijo el ojimarrón dejando el cojín a un lado, eliminando la hemorragia y mis fantasías eróticas.- ¿Podría recomendarme un libro para leer, onegai shimasu?  
-O-Of course -respondí, algo acalorado- Puedes leer este si quieres -le /tendí/ mi libro- Es "El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde" de Robert Louise Stevenson. Es una novela negra, que mezcla misterio y terror. Es una pena que lo haya escrito un escocés, pero estoy seguro de que te encantará.  
-A-Arigato -agradeció, cogiendo el libro de mis manos, tocando nuestros dedos por un instante- Y, Kirkland-san, tengo otra pregunta que hacerle.  
-¿Yes?  
-¿Podría decirme donde dormiré esta noche, si no es mucha molestia?  
-Well, en la habitación de Cyara apenas hay espacio, igual que la de John. -pensaba en voz alta- La de Scott está hecha una porquería y sería una grosería dejarte dormir en el salón. Así que el último sitio que nos queda es mi habi- -apenas pude decir las últimas sílabas por la vergüenza que sentía.  
-¿E-E-En su habitación? -tartamudeaba el pelinegro, más confuso y sonrojado que yo- ¿En su-su-su misma cama?  
-¡N-n-no! -exploté- ¿C-c-cómo podríamos dormir j-j-juntos?  
-Tendré que dormir en el suelo con un futón*.  
-¡Eso si que no! Yo no trato a mis invitados tan mal como para hacerles dormir en el frío suelo. -me detuve un tiempo para pensar- En mi habitación hay una cama plegable. S-si quieres puedes dormir ahí.  
-S-sería un pl-placer. ¿Puedo ir ya hacia allí?  
-Claro. Ahora mismo te acompaño. -apagué la luz que tenía para leer y me dirigí con él hacia la habitación, subiendo las escaleras- Es aquella, la del fondo a la derecha.

Abrí la puerta, volviendo a encontrar todos los objetos de mi vida cotidiana. Mi estantería con los libros de historia, el amplio escritorio con el ordenador portátil y uno o dos mapamundis enrollados, mi pequeño sofá con unos cuantos osos de peluche y demás muñecos y mi confortable cama, también con algunos cojines y más decoración victoriana por toda la habitación. En efecto, todo parecía exactamente igual que en el siglo XIX, si no fuera por el ordenador, claro.  
El pelinegro estaba muy fascinado, mirando de un lado para otro hasta que, con la mirada un poco baja, masculló:

-V-voy a coger mi maleta. U-usted ya puede de-de-de-desvestirse mientras tanto.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, dando un pequeño portazo. Rápidamente me desvestí cuando me dí cuenta que aún no había puesto la cama plegable. Sin perder ni un instante, me dispuse a colocarla, sin éxito alguno.

-¿Quiere que le ayude, Arthur-san? -dijo el japonés al entrar.

Entre los dos conseguimos desplegar y colocar la cama para que pudiese dormir allí.  
Entonces el japonés se me quedó mirando, mientras sus mejillas empezaban a volverse rojas a velocidades extremas e incluso había empezado a sudar y a respirar entrecortadamente. Me fijé donde se dirigía su mirada, cuando me di cuenta de que aún estaba semidesnudo, ya que, por la prisa, no me había colocado la parte de arriba del pijama.  
Salí apresuradamente mientras el occidental le regañaba para que, además de ponerme la camisa, pudiera arreglarme un poco el pelo y mis cejas ya que en más de una ocasión se había despertado con ambos hechos un desastre, y no quería dar esa imagen al ojimarrón.  
Al llegar, el pelinegro estaba en pijama, metido en su cama, y leyendo el libro que le había prestado, sin un solo signo de los sonrojos y sudores que había tenido hacía escasos minutos.

-Ya es muy tarde, Kiku. -dije mientras me dirigías a mi cama- Mañana va a ser tu primer día en la universidad y tienes que descansar.  
-Tienes toda la razón. -afirmó, cerrando el libro y apagando las luces- Oyasumi nasai.  
-Goodnight, Kiku. -me di la vuelta, saludando al sofá- Goodnight haditas y duendes luminosos.  
-¿Ha dicho algo, Kirkland-san?  
-N-nothing. Solo le deseaba buenas noches. -respondí, mientras me dejaba llevar por el sueño.

* * *

A las siete de la mañana ya todos estaban despiertos, yendo de un lado a otro haciendo sus quehaceres.  
Cyara estaba tomándose una tostada con mantequilla mientras su hermano, John estaba preparando el café a la vez que repasaba para el examen con los apuntes que tenía en la otra mano. Scott había salido a comprar el periódico y Kiku estaba colocándose la corbata del uniforme mientras esperaba a que hirviera el agua para su té verde* y mi English Breakfast Tea*.  
Cuando acabó, sorbí rápidamente mi té a la par que miraba el reloj, preocupado.

-Apúrate John, que aún vas a llegar a la universidad.  
-Lo sé, lo sé. -dijo, bebiendo el café apresuradamente.

El japonés me miró, confuso.

-¿John-san no viene a Oxford con nosotros?  
-No, él solo ha conseguido la puntuación necesaria para la London University*.  
-No me lo recuerdes, Artie. -decía el galés un tanto retraído.  
-Nosotros ya nos tenemos que marchar -le dije al pelinegro- ¿Estás preparado?  
-Sí.  
-Pues nos vamos antes de que sea hora, así podré enseñarte un poco el campus. Bye Cyara. Bye John.  
-Bye Artie~. Bye Kiku~.  
-B-bye Cyara-chan, John-kun.

Nos dirigimos a mi elegante Astong Martin* donde, en todo el trayecto de ida hacia Oxford, solamente se escucharon las noticias de la emisora BBC en la radio.  
Al llegar a la universidad, me dispuse a enseñarle los alrededores y presentarle a algunos de sus nuevos compañeros, mientras Kiku seguía fascinado por el esplendor del lugar, inmortalizándolo con su cámara.  
Pronto tocó la campana, haciéndome separar de él.

-No te preocupes -le dije, antes de alejarnos- Tenemos clase juntos dentro de unas horas.  
-Bien. Esperaré hasta que vuelva a verle, Arthur-san. -decía mientras se marchaba.

Cada uno se dirigía un aula distinta pero, a la vez, con el mismo pensamiento en mente: "Solo faltan unas horas para volver a encontrarme con él".

* * *

**Más información:**

**Heathrow:** aeropuerto de Londres, con vuelos diarios a Japón.  
**Big Ben:** el reloj más conocido de Londres, con una gran campana, situada en el Palacio de Westminster.  
**Westminster Bridge:** puente de Londres que pasa por el Big Ben.  
**London Bridge:** puente de Londres.  
**London Eye:** noria de Londres donde se puede mirar toda la ciudad desde ella.  
**Palacio de Buckingham:** palacio donde se hospedan los reyes de Inglaterra.  
**Palacio de Saint James, British Museum, National Gallery, British Library:** más lugares típicos de Londres.  
**Pastel de riñones:** pastel típico de Inglaterra (no me estraña que a nadie le gustara la camida británica -.-', aunque a mí si (?) )  
**Lady Grey:** tipo de té inglés, parecido al Early Grey pero con sabor más suave  
**Constable, Turner, Mackennal y Chantrey:** pintores y escultores conocidos del arte inglés  
**Reina Victoria:** reina muy importante que reino entre el 1838 y el 1901, la cual da nombre a la éra Victoriana.  
**Futón:** estilo de cama tradicional japonesa baja que consta de un colchón y una funda unidas.  
**Té verde:** tipo de té japonés.  
**English Breakfast Tea:** como su nombre indica, té inglés que se toma en el desayuno.  
**London University:** universidad de Londres  
**Astong Martin:** coche inglés bastante costoso y elegante (es el que lleva James Bond en sus películas)  
**Hatsune Miku y Hakurei Reimu:** personajes japoneses de anime, las cuales tienen mucha fama en otros paises por sus canciones (Miku deVocaloid y Reimu de Touho)  
**Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney:** videojuego que saldrá a la venta a finales de este año en Japón con la fusión del Professor Layton (un juego de puzzles) y Ace Attorney (un juego de abogados).

* * *

Por fin lo he publicado ;A;Tuve unos "pequeños" problemillas con el DOC, que no me cogía los subliñados y me juntaba todo, pero espero que lo veais bien.

Os ha gustado? Me encantan mis personages, sobre todo Cyara y John, son ta~n fangirls/fanboy xD

Gracias por leerme, espero reviews de vosotros~~


	5. El señor Kirkland Ver Kiku

Siento la tardanza ._. la verdad es que por culpa de los examenes y demás no pude acabarlo D'x pero finalmente está aqui~ menos mal que hay vacaciones, sino no se como podría sobrevivir xD bueno, os dejo con el nuevo capi -3-

Personajes:

Francis Bonnefoy: Francia  
Alfred F. Jones: Estados Unidos  
Felicia Vargas: Fem!Italia  
Lovine Vargas: Fem!Romano

**Aclaraciones:**

**Who are (they)?:** ¿Quiénes son? (inglés)  
**Enchanté:** Encantado (francés)  
**Monsier:** señor (fran)  
**Mon ami/mon chèrie:** amigo/amor mío (fran)  
**Merci:** gracias (fran)  
**Fat american:** gordo americano (ing)  
**Ton grand frère:** tu hermano mayor (fran)  
**Frog:** rana (ing)  
**Arigato gozimasu:** muchas gracias (jap)  
**Scusi se le disturbo:** Perdón si le molesto (it)  
**Sono:** soy (it)  
**I'm with you in maths and literature's class:** voy contigo en clase de matemáticas y literatura (ing)  
**Why are you?:** ¿porqué tú? (ing)  
**Idiota sorella:** hermana idiota (it)  
**Con chi parli?:** ¿con quién hablas? (it)  
**Nonno vuole detto che tornare a casa presto:** nuestro abuelo dijo que vayamos a casa temprano (it)  
**I have to go home:** tengo que irme a casa (it)  
**Here you are. Call me anytime.:** aquí tienes, llámame cuando quieras (ing)  
**Motherfucker:** hijo de puta (ing)  
**Good afternoon:** buenas tardes (ing)  
**Etto...:** esto/bueno... (jap)  
**Onegai:** por favor (jap)

* * *

**Cap. 5 Ver Kiku Honda**  
**.**  
**El señor Kirkland, esa persona tan amable.**

* * *

Me acomodé en la cama que me había encomendado Arthur el primer día de mi estancia.

Podría parecer que, tanto las sábanas como la cama eran incómodas y ásperas, pero el inglés se había preocupado de que todo estuviese lo más confortable y agradable posible; por lo que la noche anterior había dormido tranquila y plácidamente, hasta el punto de quedarme dormido durante varios días, si no fuera por el despertador de la mesilla.  
Me dí la vuelta para acomodarme mejor y, también, para poder ver en secreto a su "compañero de habitación". Aunque hacía apenas unos minutos que había estado leyendo "El signo de los cuatro"* con una pequeña luz, ahora estaba completamente dormido.  
Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero, aun así, su sonrisa y las suaves líneas de su cara indicaban que tenía un sueño alegre y placentero. Me acerqué lentamente a él, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando llegué a su lado, me aproximé un poco más, para poder observarlo más nítidamente. Sus amplias cejas se acentuaba aún más con su tez blanca y pálida, dándole un enorme atractivo.

Poco a poco me dirigí a él lentamente, mientras el sonrojo de mis mejillas aumentaba y cerraba los ojos de forma inconsciente. En los últimos milímetros abrí un poco el ojo derecho sin dejar de acercarme a él, fijándome en sus carnosos labios que se movían delicadamente por causa del sueño. Igualmente mis labios se movían, pero por el nerviosismo que me provocaba su cercana presencia, demasiado próxima.  
Pero eso no me detuvo, sino que me estimuló aun más a seguir mi trayecto hasta que ambos labios entraron en contacto, mientras un cosquilleo recorrió mi espalda. Se estaban rozaron levemente, cuando el inglés pareció volver a despertarse, pero volvió a su trance inicial rápidamente, sin dejar de mover sus labios y sin que yo pudiera quitar los míos de los suyos, como si hubiera un hechizo que nos mantuviese unidos y no nos dejara separarnos.

El beso transcurría mientras yo seguía saboreando sus húmedos labios, aun con miedo a que se despertase en cualquier momento, pero el placer no me dejaba pensar y; después de un largo tiempo, me alejé un poco del rubio, intentando coger el aire que necesitaba, ya que la mayoría se había quedado en la boca del inglés.  
Toqué mis mejillas, estaban muy rojas, más de lo que suelen estar al tener al británico a mi lado. También mi corazón latía demasiado deprisa, parecía que, de un momento a otro, me iba a dar un infarto.  
A pesar de todo, me volví al europeo para acabar mi faena.

-Buenas noches, Arthur-san -le susurré al oído, mientras besaba una de sus mejillas- Espero que descanses bien.

Volví nuevamente a mi cama, para intentar conciliar el sueño, aunque lo más seguro fuera imposible.  
Pero milagrosamente, al acostarme, sentí como mis párpados bajaban y la sensación de cansancio se hacia mayor. Perezosamente abrí los ojos intentando en vano colocar el móvil con el que había estado chateando con Mei y Xiao, ya que me había quedado atrapado en un hechizo de insomnio.

Lo último que recuerdo es ver unas pequeñas luces procedente del otro lado de la habitación que se acercaban. También llegaba una confusa sombra, la cual no deje de mirar hasta que, finalmente, me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo*; derrotado e indefenso, a merced de cualquiera, pero, aun así, sabía que nadie me tocaría si no quería enfrentarse con mi querido caballero inglés.

* * *

...

* * *

Después de unas cuantas horas, llegó el mediodía, donde hacían una pequeña pausa para el de un lado a otro del campus, llevando una pequeña cajita japonesa adornada con unos pequeñas miniaturas de animalitos kawaii* y unas caricaturas de personajes anime; donde tenía un poco de comida para tomar, que consistían en unos cuantos onigiris* de diferentes formas y especies y unos cuantos mochis*, todo hecho por mis manos en los escasos minutos que estuve a solas en la el esfuerzo y el amor que les dediqué habían valido la pena; quería que fueran los mejores, para que así le pudiera dar a Arthur, y así me alabase y me adorase, haciéndome sentir completamente feliz.

Era un sueño egoísta, pero a cada paso que daba no podía evitar pensar en la trágica muerte de mi hermano. "¿Por qué le había sucedido eso? ¿Por que se había sacrificado por todos?". Cada vez que pensaba en ello me entristecía a causa de los remordimientos, aunque, posteriormente, otro pensamiento surcaba por mi mente. "¿Y si no hubiera sucedido nada de aquello? ¿Y si, al final no hubiera muerto nadie?". Todo sería como antes; estaría con mi hermano, trabajando para Heracles o Adnan y estudiando en la Universidad de Tokyo con Mei o Xiao. "¿Pero realmente quiero eso?". Si no fuera por el accidente, jamás habría viajado hasta Londres ni hubiera conocido a personas maravillosas, en especial a Arthur. "¿Era lo que quería? ¿Acaso había utilizado la muerte de mi hermano para mis propios beneficios?". Era posible pero aun así, aun así...

- ¡Kiku! -me llamó una voz lejana, al otro lado del pasillo.

Me acerqué rápidamente hacia la voz, encontrándome con Kirkland y dos personas más a su lado.

Eran rubios y de ojos azulados pero, mientras uno lo tenía un poco ondulado, una barba de tres días y un caro traje elegante; el otro portaba unas delgadas gafas y tenía un pequeño mechón que le salía de su cabello.

Estaban a ambos lados de Arthur. Mientras el barbudo llevaba una rosa, la cual movía dramáticamente, el de gafas estaba comiendo tranquilamente una enorme hamburguesa.

- _H-hello_, Arthur-san -saludé, entrecortadamente- _Who are th-?_

- No tienes por qué esforzarte, Kiku -respondió Arthur, con una sonrisa- Ellos entienden nuestro idioma perfectamente.

- _Enchanté, monsieur _Honda -dijo el rubio de la rosa, cogiéndome de la mano y besándola; haciéndome ruborizar un poco- Soy Francis Bonnefoy, profesor de francés en la universidad. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien, _mon ami_.

-Yo hmnm soy hmnm Alfred -mascullaba, mientras acababa la hamburguesa- Alfred F. Jones, profesor de arqueología -acto seguido, cogió fuertemente mi mano y la zarandeó- ¡Es la primera vez que conozco a un japonés de verdad! Espero que nos llevemos _good_.

Después de tales presentaciones, desvié la mirada a Arthur. Estaba un poco más alejado y mucho más enfadado que antes. Además, parecía como si una malévola aura envolviera todo su alrededor.

- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué tardáis tanto!? -rápidamente te dirigió a los dos, cogiéndolos por las orejas.- ¿¡No sabéis presentaros como personas normales, _bloody wankers_!?

- _Calme, mon chèrie._ Solamente queríamos que se confiara con nosotros.

- _It's true_, Artie~ Nosotros nunca le haríamos nada malo a tu novio.

-¿¡Mi Q-Q-Q-QUÉ!? -preguntó Arthur, mientras ambos nos sonrojábamos de forma simultánea, llegando a un rojo chillón.

-Lo sabemos todo, Kiku. -sonreía el francés, con malicia- Sabemos como os conocisteis, como-

-¿¡Queréis quedaros sin regalos, _bloody gits_!?

- No, por supuesto que no, Artie! -dijeron los dos a coro.

- Pues cerrad vuestras apestosas bocas de una vez sino que no os pase nada malo…

- Cuidado, puede hechizarnos con su magia negra -susurró el estadounidense.

- O puede que nos dé a probar su comida...

- ¿¡Habéis dicho algo!? -Arthur estaba con una sonrisa un tanto macabra mientras los otros se abrazaban, temblando con miedo en el cuerpo.

- N-Nada.

El inglés suspiro y sacó dos pequeños paquetes de su maletín, cada uno con un nombre escrito.

- No os lo merecéis, pero aquí tenéis...

- _Merci, mon anglais_!

- _Thanks, idiot british_~!

Tanto Francis como Alfred abrieron sus regalos con una amplia sonrisa en la cara pero, a medida que desempaquetaban el regalo, la sonrisa se hacia cada vez más pequeña; hasta desaparecer y convertirse en una mueca de enfado.

- ¡¿Se...

- ... puede...

- ... saber...

- ... que...

- ... es...

- ... ESTO!? - exclamaron, señalando su respectivo regalo, con recelo.

- A mi me has regalado una figurita de un señor muy gordo con una placa debajo que pone "debes adelgazar, gordito".

- Es porque lo necesitas, _fat american_.

- Y a _ton grand frère _le has regalado una horrorosa rana verde... ¿Por qué le das algo así?

- Para que sepas continuamente lo que eres, _frog_.

- Pero, pero...

- Prohíbo tenerminantemente tener una sola queja más de los regalos. -se dirigió a mí- Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Me cogió del brazo, haciendo sonrojarme un poco más, mientras nos alejábamos corriendo hacia el patio.

Cuando llegamos, todos los estudiantes que había allí nos miraron sorprendidos; pero eso no disminuyó nuestro paso, por lo que podía ver perfectamente la cara de asombro que algunos tenían, incluso llegaba a reconocer a uno o dos que iban en mi misma clase.

Seguimos cruzando el patio, llegando a las afueras del campus, donde había un pequeño bosque. No era muy grande y denso, pero si lo suficiente para perderse y que nadie pudiera verles desde el exterior y tardaran un rato a encontrarles.

Pasando varias veces por lo que parecían ser los mismos robles y castaños, ya con las hojas oscuras y de colores rojizos o amarillentos, cayéndose lentamente por causa del cambio de estación; hasta llegar a un gran roble, ya desnudo y sin hojas, el cual aún conservaba sus ramas, que le hacían dar un toque más siniestro y espeluznante.

Después de aquello, llegamos a un claro donde unas preciosas sillas se encontraban alrededor de una mesa, llena de apetitosas exquisiteces y dulces, además de una gran tetera blanca con pequeños adornos diferentes de colores suaves, para no empobrecer la calidad de la tetera acompañada por dos tazas del mismo tipo, aunque más pequeñas y delicadas.

Al verlo, el asombro y felicidad llenó mi cuerpo, esbozando inevitablemente una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿A hecho todo esto usted solo, Arthur-san? -le pregunté dirigiéndome a él, aunque no necesitaba su respuesta, ya que con solo verle sus ojos supe que era así.- Muchas gracias, Arthur-san. -le dije, antes de abrazarle fuertemente.

Arthur se ruborizó todo pero, sin dejar de abrazarme en ningún momento. En circunstancias normales, también yo estaría colorado hasta las orejas y me alejaría rápidamente del ojiverde, pero la emoción y excitación no me dejaban tener mi timidez característica, por lo que apenas podía contenerme.

Estuvimos así mucho rato hasta que, finalmente, me separé de él, lentamente.

No estoy seguro de si pasaron unos simples segundos o si, por el contrario, fueron horas las que nos abrazamos, sin movernos ni un centímetro, notando nuestras aceleradas respiraciones de nuestros corazones a ritmos descontrolados.

Cada uno se sentó en un de las sillas, un poco cohibido, esperando a que el otro empezase a comer o a entablar una conversación.

Durante esos instantes, solo se oyeron los suspiros que hacían los árboles al moverse con el viento, dejando caer algunas hojas que bailaban en él.

- A-Arthur-san -empecé a decir, un poco cortado- Te-Tengo algo para usted, espero que le guste… -sustraje mi caja de la cartera y se la entregué tímidamente.

El rubio tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero rápidamente cogió la cajita para ver lo que contenía. Al abrir la tapa, sus pómulos se hicieron presentes, dibujando una gran sonrisa. Sin pensarlo, cogió uno de los onigiris y se lo metió en la boca. Mientras lo masticaba, moviendo el alimento por toda la cavidad, aunque algunos granos de arroz estaban en la comisura de sus labios. Yo intentaba contenerme de una fuerza sobrenatural que quería quitárselos de la boca y, sin conseguirlo, llevé mi pañuelo de mano hacia él.

- L-lo siento, Kirkland-san. -dije cuando era consciente de lo que hacía, alejando un poco el pañuelo- Tenía un poco de arroz en los labios y... y... -los rubores de mis mejillas silenciaron mi voz- "¿Qué me está pasando?" -pensé por enésima vez- "¿Por qué me siento tan extraño a su lado?"  
- No importa -se excusó el inglés aun con una gran sonrisa, sirviéndome un poco de té en mi taza- ¿Lo has hecho tú? -asentí tímidamente- Estaba delicioso, mis felicitaciones. Ahora, si me permite, ¿puede tomar un poco del té que he preparado? No soy muy bueno en la cocina, pero he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible. Espero que sea de su agrado.  
- A-arigato gozaimasu... -tomé un sorbo. Era un poco agrio pero, de cierto modo, su sabor no resultaba muy agobiante sino que, al contrario, seducía a todo aquel que lo probaba, haciéndome sentir sabores exóticos que no había probado en mi vida- Está... -intenté decirle, aunque las palabras empezaban a borrárseme de mi mente, quedándome en blanco- Está... -el británico me miraba absorto, esperando mi modesta opinión.- Está... -mi corazón palpitaba al sentir su acentuada presencia- Está riquísimo, Arthur-san.

Su cara pasó rápidamente del asombro que se había llevado a la gran felicidad que sentía de que el té fuera de mi gozo.

- Me alegro de que te guste. He puesto todo mi empeño en que quedara perfecto para tí.  
- N-no tendría porqué molestarse... -todo mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, en especial las mejillas.  
- Por supuesto que sí. -cogió una de mis manos, apretándola. Sus ojos seguían mirándome fijamente- Mi deber es ayudarte y que nada malo te pase, Kiku. Yo... yo daría mi vida por tu seguridad.

En un primer momento pensé que me iba a derretir, pues tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente estaban paralizados; pero después de unos segundos unas suaves lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

- ¡Kiku! -gritó el rubio al verlas, aproximándose a mi, asustado.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?  
- A-... -las palabras no salían de mi boca, ya que mi garganta no conseguía producir sonido alguno- Y-yo... -las lágrimas empezaban a inundar mis mejillas.  
- Tranquilo -dijo Arthur, abrazándome contra él- No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré aquí.

No pude decir nada. solamente correspondí el abrazo apretándole más hacia mí. "¿Por qué siempre me ocurre lo mismo?" "Ya es la segunda vez en todo el día… No hago más que llorar y sollozar. ¿Por qué nunca puedo expresar mis sentimientos a los demás?

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que, ya más calmado, pude seguir hablando con el, sentado en mi asiento.

- Siento lo que ha ocurrido -le dije, intentando no mirarle fijamente a los ojos por causa de la vergüenza- Usted no tiene culpa de que me pusiera así ni de que-  
- No importa -dijo el ojiverde, con una sonrisa- Ahora lo mejor es tomar algo para aliviar el apetito y dejar a un lado los problemas. -acto seguido, cogió uno de mis mochis y se lo metió en la boca.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, tomando pastas y onigiris mientras hablábamos sobre minucias: la universidad, los profesores, la dificultad de cada asignatura, etc.; hasta que tocó el timbre que daba comienzo a las clases de la tarde y, por consecuente, el fin de la velada.

- Hasta pronto, Kiku -dijo Arthur, despidiéndose- Ahora tengo hora libre, por lo que recogeré todo esto. Tu tienes clase ahora así que ve yendo -me dio la última pasta que quedaba- Esto te dará energías. Espero que te vaya bien.

Mientras me alejaba tomando la pasta por el camino, pude sentir como el inglés me seguía con la mirada y, después de un rápido despido con la mano, seguí hasta el edificio de la Universidad con un gran dolor en el pecho y a punto de tener desmayarme por el calor.

* * *

...

* * *

Salí de clase, después de que el profesor de matemáticas estuviera durante un rato explicando algo casi impensable, pero que a duras penas llegué a entender. Pasaba por el pasillo, intentando rememorar algo de la lección, cuando de pronto:

- ¡Kiku! -me giré para ver quién era- Scusi se le disturbo, Kiku - la voz provenía de una joven de cabello largo recogido con una coleta de caballo, dejando un pequeño rulo en la parte inferior- Sono Felicia Vargas. I'm with you in maths and literature's class.  
- Hi, Vargas-san. Why are you-?  
- Hey, idiota sorella! Con chi parli? -gritó otra chica casi igual a Felicia, pero con el pelo suelto y más largo y oscuro, además su rulo estaba más arriba que el de su hermana- Nonno vuole detto che tornare a casa presto.  
- Se, Lovine! -contestó Felicia, antes de dirigirse hasta su hermana- I have to go home, Kiku -me entregó una pequeña hoja con un número escrito- Here you are. Call me anytime. -a continuación sonrió y salió corriendo a junto Lovine, con alegría.

Seguí andando cuando aparecieron Francis y Alfred de la nada.

- ¿Así que ya has ligado, mon ami? -dijo el francoparlante, pasándome una mano por los hombros.  
- ¡N-No, por supuesto que no! -contesté- Solamente quería conocerme, eso es todo.  
- Todas empiezan así, monsieur.  
- Tienes una super-suerte, Kiku. -agregó el americano- Es tu primer día y ya has conseguido otra novia.  
- ¡Qué no es mi no-! -en ese momento, como surgido de las sombras, Arthur Kirkland llegó a junto nuestra- Ho-hola, Arthur-san. -me giré hacia los otros dos- Adiós, Bonnefoy-san y Jones-san -sin perder tiempo empecé a apresurarme para llegar a junto suya, mientras los ojiazules se marchaban hacia diferentes direcciones.

- ¿Te estaban molestando, Kiku? -preguntó el inglés, mientras miraba a los otros dos con cara de pocos amigos.  
- E-En absoluto, A-Arthur-san... Se está haciendo muy tarde, ¿no será mejor que nos vayamos a casa?  
- Yes… -respondió, mientras miraba su reloj.

Nos dirigimos hasta el Astong Martin negro, aparcado en el pequeño parking para los profesores, colocándome en el asiento del copiloto al mismo tiempo que Arthur se sentaba en el del piloto.  
En unos instantes, el ojiverde empezó a conducir hacia nuestra morada, en Londres. Cogí el libro de historia y los apuntes, cuando me dí cuenta que aún llevaba la notita de la italiana en la mano.  
Empecé a arrugarla y, sin más dilación, abrí la ventanilla para tirarla.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -me preguntó el conductor.  
- S-sí, Arthur-san.

* * *

...

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde llegamos hasta el hogar de los Kirkland, tan majestuosa y bella como su propietario.  
Aunque apenas pasaran unos minutos de las siete de la tarde, ya había oscurecido por completo y solamente las luces de los pequeños faroles iluminaban el exterior.

En el jardín se encontraba Cyara, sentada en un amplio balancín de madera, sosteniendo una especie de libro electrónico mientras escuchaba música por los auriculares.  
Arthur se dirigió hacia ella, sin que la irlandesa no se diera ni cuenta.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces afuera a estas horas? ¿No sabes que puedes coger un resfriado?

Cyara vio extrañada a su hermano mayor. Miró hacia los lados, cuando se enteró de lo tardía que era la hora.

- S-Sorry, Artie... Me enganché a una historia sobre Ciel y Sebastian* de-  
- Ok, ok... ¿Donde están John y Scott?  
- Well, Jo está en la cocina preparando la cena. A Scott no le he visto en todo el día, debe de estar en algún bar o algo.  
- Bloody git... -murmuró el rubio sacando su móvil- Se va a enterar...

El teléfono estuvo bastante tiempo sonando hasta que, en el último instante, cogieron por la otra línea.

- ¿¡Se puede saber donde estás, motherfucker!?

- ¿Y cuándo se supone que vas a volver?

- Mañana a primera hora quiero verte en casa, ¿¡está claro!?

El rubio cerró malhumorado su móvil, dirigiéndose a casa agarrándonos a Cyara y a mi, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de la joven.

- Good afternoon, John -saludó al entrar en la casa- ¿Ya está lista la cena?  
- Oh, Ar, ya has venido -se escuchó desde la cocina- El pastel salado de arenques* aun está en el horno, así que tendréis que esperar unos minutos. Además, se nos ha acabado el té, así que hoy no podrás tomarte tu Early Grey*. ¿No te importa, verdad?  
- No, no me importa, ¿y a tí, Kiku?  
- T-tampoco... -empecé a sonrojarme ya que el inglés aún no había dejado de apretar mi mano.- aún tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas para la universidad, así que mejor me voy al estudio.  
- T-te acompaño, Kiku. Yo todavía tengo que organizar unas cosas para mañana sin falta.  
- Pues yo me voy ya a mi habitación. -anunció la pelirroja alejándose a la otra planta- Hoy no tengo mucha hambre, así que lo mejor será que me quede en mi cuarto. Goodnight Jo~. Goodnight Kiku and Artie~!  
- Goodnight. -respondimos todos al unísono, mientras Arthur y yo nos dirigíamos al estudio, aún cogidos de las manos.

* * *

...

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que acabamos nuestras tareas, John nos avisó de que la cena ya estaba en su punto, y que nos fuéramos yendo a la cocina.- La cena estuvo deliciosa, John. -felicitó el británico, después de comer- Te salió mejor que la mayoría de las veces.- _Thank you, bro_. He aprendido viendo Mister Ajikko*¿Qué te pareció a ti, Kiku-chan?- _Etto_... Está bastante bien, pero no me acaba de convencer. Será por la diferencia cultural, no te preocupes.- Intentaré mejorar mi comida para tu paladar. -dijo, con una sonrisa.- La próxima vez cocinaré algo más oriental para ti, minutos más adelante, John se fue a su habitación, excusándose por un trabajo que le había quedado a medio hacer, dejándonos nuevamente a Arthur y a mí completamente solos.

El anglicano se dirigió a la sala de estar, para coger nuevamente el libro que había empezado a leer la noche anterior pero, antes de que pudiera abrirlo, me dirigí hacia él, sin apartarle la mirada.

- Arthur-san, quisiera pedirle una cosa…

- ¿De qué se trata?

- A partir de este momento quiero trabajar para pagarle todos mis gastos aquí.

Arthur tardó en contestar pero, finalmente, contestó.

- No tienes porqué hacerlo, Kiku. Si estás aquí es por mi incumbencia, tu no tienes que pagar nada de lo que es mi responsabilidad.

- _Onegai, _Arthur-san -le rogué, mirándole fijamente a los ojos- Solamente quiero ayudarle, nada más.

El inglés rehuyó mi mirada por un instante, poniéndose un poco colorado, hasta que después de unos instantes, volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia mí.

- L-lo mejor será que lo hablemos mañana con calma. -miró el reloj de pared- Ya se está haciendo tarde, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a la h-habitación.

Lentamente nos dirigimos a la habitación, donde ambos nos preparamos para meternos en nuestras respectivas camas, mientras yo chateaba con Mei y Xiao por el móvil, contándoles un poco de mi nueva vida cotidiana.

- _Goodnight,_ Kiku. -dijo Arthur, antes de apagar la luz.

- _Oyasumi nasai_, Arthur-san. -me despedí, antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

...

* * *

**Más aclaraciones:**

**El signo de los cuatro:** segundo libro de Arthur Conan Doyle sobre Sherlock Holmes.  
**Morfeo:** dios del sueño en la mitología griega.  
**Kawaii:** término japonés que expresa la dulzura y excitación sobre algo.  
**Onigiris:** comida japonesa que consiste en hacer bolas de arroz donde dentro se le colocan los alimentos que se desean.  
**Mochis:** comida japonesa parecido a unos pastelillos hechos con arroz.  
**Ciel y Sebastián:** personajes del anime y manga Kuroshitsuji, segun los fans tienen un tipo de "relación muy estrecha" entre amo y mayordomo.  
**Pastel de arenques:** comida inglesa hecho con arenques (tipo de pez)  
**Early Grey:** tipo de té negro.  
**Mister Ajikko:** anime japonés que trata de un niño que quiere convertirse en el mejor cocinero del mundo.

* * *

Os ha gustado ^^ el amor entre Arthur y Kiku esta empezando a surgir *o* quien puede resistirse a todos sus encantos? creo que nadie -w-

Reviews para vuestra fiel autora~?


End file.
